Truth and Lies
by AlexisHuang101
Summary: A group of triplets are banished unto Earth well before you, or even myself, was born. Now, after Loki's disapperace, their lives and lies they have made to protect themselves are at stake. Suck at summeries. Thor/OC, Loki/OC, Fandral/OC Rating may change. On Hiatus. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1: Prolodge

**AN: Introducing my new Beta: LABYRINTH FAN 23! We have been PMing for some time and now I am a Beta for her and she is for me. If you are looking for a good Loki/OC fic, I suggest her 'The Man Who Fell to Earth.'**

**This is a post-Thor and pre-Avengers fic. The rating may or may not go up, depending if I think that there should be lemons or not. I am defiantly with the lemons part, but I need to talk to Labyrinth Fan 23 a little more.**

* * *

><p><em>Truth and Lies<em>

_By: AlexisHuang101_

_Prologue: Dreams_

* * *

><p>'<em>Then you should have died! Died, rather than betray your friends, as we would have done for you!' – Joanne Kathleen Rowling.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>2000 BC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Growls can be heard as two figures enter a room. The two figures, one male and one female, both dressed in gold and green, walk to the center where three teenagers, only eighteen, kneel and wait for their punishment.<em>

_The male, with jade green eyes and straight black hair with a blonde side fringe, age 42, glares at the female in the middle, who glares right back. They are set up the same way Olympic runners are set up for a race. The only one looking scared is the male to the girl's left. Both the other girls just glare and take deep breaths._

_They are all dressed in black. Their pants and shirts are baggy and their cloaks run down their backs like the Death River, their hoods down. The girl's hair is up in ponytails and out of their hair. The girl on the right is pencil straight, darker than ebony, and her eyes are an angry green, the colour of poison. The girl in the middle, her hair the same shade, only curly and thick. Her eyes, an amazing emerald, looks angry and hurt. The male, who's hair is straight like his father's, but incredibly messy, looks frightened at his parents, his acidic green eyes glazed over with fear and hatred._

_The female, their mother, looks at them coldly, but her eyes unsure of the punishment they have decided. Her hair, also black, and her eyes, green as the colour of grass, seem to have been frazzled, as if she is scared for her children._

_A loud cough can be heard, and the audience that has been called in and the male glared evilly at his children._

"_Signe, Svenhilda and Ragnarok Arison, princesses and prince of_ _Serkinheim, you have committed a crime against your home Realm, your family and your bloodlines." He starts, his voice gravely and hoarse. Hisses, growls and loud shouts are called out from the public, trying to defend their royal friends. "SILENCE!" His voice rings out. "Your crimes are punishable by death."_

"_Father, we fail to see what we have done wrong!" The middle girl, Signe, calls out, her voice sweet and calm, but her body tense and ready for battle._

"_You do NOT see what YOU HAVE DONE?" He shouts. The brother, Ragnarok, shudders as the other girl, Svenhilda, gets ready to step in front of her sister if need be. "You killed three men, tortured five others for information, kidnapped seven children and threatened to kill an entire race." He lists off. He steps forward and Svenhilda steps forward to protect her sister._

"_Those children had been taken from their real families, I returned them." Slowly, Signe stands. "We had no choice to kill the guards, they were coming to kill you, the tortured five had information that could have killed our entire race and the race we threatened, they tried to kill you, us and our home Realm of Serkinheim, so do tell us Father, how have we sinned?"_

"_You still killed; those lives can never be replaced. The families have the right to announce war on this Realm." He sighs. "We came to an agreement." Ragnarok stands and Svenhilda steps to the side. "My children." He looks at them lovingly before his glaze hardens again. "As the ruler of this realm, because of the pain you have and may have caused," he waves his hands over the children, each one of their left eyes glow into a purple colour, "for your selfishness," a large scar on their left index finger, of a angry red 'X' mark, "and for the harm you have caused, you are no longer a Serkinheimian." He whispers two works in the ancient language before going through a spell. "If you a worthy, you shall have your powers, until that day, you are human. For those who possess this power will have the power of the Almighty." He glares at them before stepping forward, thrusting his hands out and sending towards them a large tornado of fire. "From now on, you are a Banished! No one will want you." A large cry and growls towards their king can be heard as they morn the loss of their heirs. Meanwhile, the three triplets scream in pain as the fire engulfs them._

* * *

><p>Suddenly, a pair of sapphire blue eyes open as a girl sits up in bed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, best I could do. A big round of applause for Labyrinth Fan 23! Thank you so much for this. Until next time!<strong>

**Live long and prosper,**

**AlexisHuang101**


	2. Chapter 2 : Vision

**AN: I wrote this at school just so I could send it and end up posting two chapters instead of just one.**

**Thanks to:**

**Reviewers: **igottoomanyloves, Labyrinth Fan 23

**Alerters: **DeAdLyJeSs10, musician'sluck2010, igottoomanyloves (got mentioned twice =p)

**A big round of applause for the amazing LABYRINTH FAN 23! Her amazing story, 'The Man Who Fell to Earth,' is an amazing read. She is an awesome beta and an even better friend.**

**My new fave quotes: 'It was a bit of fun really.' – Loki**

'**Am I cursed?' – Loki**

'**I've hurt myself, by hurting you.' Christina Aguilera, **_Hurt._

**The current rating is 'T', but it is sure to go up due to…..sexual relations. So, yeah, just a word of warning.**

**Anywho, on with the show!**

* * *

><p><em>Truth and Lies<em>

_AlexisHuang101_

_Chapter One: Vision_

* * *

><p><em>No one is evil, actions may be evil, but not the individual.' – Grandmother (R.I.P, May 15 1940 – November 6 2010, 12:30am)<em>

* * *

><p>Groaning, the curly, ebony-haired girl sits up, her head spinning from the dream, a memory. She rubs her head, her hair becoming even curlier. She looks around her library of a room. Only one wall, where the door is, does not have some sort of bookshelf. Books on Magic, History and Fantasy litter her floor. In the corner, a large, black piano. The walls are a purple colour. Except for one, that is a royal green. Her 5'10 form is toned, pale and stiff due to the training she completed the night before.<p>

"Mama?" A little girl's voice rings out. "Are you awake?" Audrey calls out, her voice high but full of sleep. The girl looks at her clock. Two in the morning.

"Yes, Aud, come on in." The girl's voice calls out, quiet but sweet. She is no older than 19, her hair ending the middle of her back, her eyes shining brightly and her thin lips in a small smile. The door opens slowly to reveal a girl, no older than eight. "Hey." She whispers to the blonde girl. Her eyes are unique, one a sapphire blue like her mothers, and the other a chocolate brown. Her hair reaches her waist and is straight with a few brown highlights. She is only 4'11, and looks scared as she enters.

"Hey." She climbs into the bed. The other girl opens up the covers so she can climb in.

"Nightmare?" The girl asks, kissing Audrey on the forehead.

"Yeah." She sighs. "You?" The girl nods and sighs. "I dreamt of what happened, when you found me." The other girl chuckles.

"I thought so. I had the memory of when we were banished." She hugs her daughter before sighing. "Come on, Aunt Swan made some biscuits, we aren't supposed to touch them, but I think this can excuse that rule, don't you?" She climbs out of bed, her frame covered in a pair of grey sweat pants and a plain, green shirt. Audrey is dressed in a simple white, nightgown.

"Do we have to be quiet?" She whispers.

"Quieter than mice." She winks at her daughter.

Slowly, they exit the door and into a large, cream coloured hallway with a cream coloured carpet. On their side of the hall, the left, there are three other doors, all made of red bloodwood. On the right, there are two doors, one holding the room of Svenhilda, another filled with weaponry and training devices. Svenhilda's room is opposite the elder female.

The female holds onto Audrey's hand and walks down the stairs with her. Her room is in the middle, second from the end of the hallway where a large window is, in-between Audrey and her adoptive parents. Next to them is her brother.

"Signe, are you going for my cookie jar again?" A hoarse voice growls from behind the door of Svenhilda's room.

Standing up straight, Signe smiles charmingly at the door. "No, sister dearest." She responds as the door opens quietly. Her sister, with pencil straight hair with the colour of ebony, up high in a messy bun, just under a quarter of an inch less than six feet, her body tanned, her face serious for a girl of 19, her grey eyes narrowed in a playful glare and lips tilted up into an equally playful smirk. She is clothed in a long, male's dress shirt, crimson in colour, and a pair of black sweatpants. She grins as Audrey waves before frowning.

"The Dream?" She murmurs so that only Signe's advanced hearing could hear her words.

"Yes, the Memory." She shudders. "Aud had a nightmare too, we were just gonna get something to drink and a biscuit. Main reason is so I could charm it to help her sleep." She murmurs back.

"Ah." She grins crazily at her niece. "Let's get some cookies!" She sweeps Audrey off the floor and to the kitchen. Smiling, Signe follows her sister and adopted daughter.

* * *

><p><em>1505 CE<em>

* * *

><p><em>It had been a long, unbearable winter. Crops refused to grow and animals had died due to the lack of heat. Humans were beginning to die quickly, no matter how much people prayed to the gods. The triplets had suffered, they had to, they were acting as humans, if they showed that they could live past extreme circumstances, who knows what people would do?<em>

_The girls had managed to shake off their brother. Ever since their banishment, he had become shadier, more into the darker arts which the others had sworn never to study, which made them think twice before willingly spending time with him. Suddenly, Signe stops._

"_Sister?" Svenhilda asks._

"_Swan." Signe responds, sighing before asking her question. "Why so tense? And formal? When we are alone you are nothing like this."_

"_I am still your guard when we are out, Sister, there for, I must be formal to you."_

"_Yet you are my sister. Just for once, let up talk about something not in the way a guard would talk to their protected."_

_Sighing, she asks the first question that pops into her head._

"_Why does it snow?" Signe chuckles at her sister. They may be only minutes apart, but their intelligence levels differ so much._

"_It is said that on Midgard, when half of their realm faces Jotunheim, it freezes due to the cold breezes that it sends towards this realm." Signe looks at her younger sister. "Do you hear that?" Instantly, Swan steps in front of her sister as the guard she was trained to be. "It isn't a threat. Aura is white with a hint of black, showing they have a criminal bloodline or past." She explains to her sister._

"_Still, it may be a threat." She grumbles._

"_I don't think so." She tilts her head in thought. Closing her eyes, she sends a black owl to see what is around the corner. "It's a girl."_

* * *

><p>Audrey's parents left her on the street because they didn't have enough money to feed themselves and their one surviving daughter. Feeling sad for the little one, she took her under her wing and gave her immortality. Svenhilda didn't agree to this, but quickly warmed up to the idea of having a niece. Unfortunalty, their brother never agreed to the idea of having Audrey around.<p>

"Signe, wake up!" Her sister clicks her fingers in front of her sister's eyes. "Pepsi or Coke?" Signe rolls her eyes.

"No caffeine, I am going straight to bed after this." She tells her. Rubbing her eyes, she listens out for any footsteps. Meanwhile, Swan, and Audrey are munching away and drinking loudly. She doesn't bother to tell them to shush; the warning would only fall onto deaf ears.

"When do you think you will get your next age spurt?" Signe smirks at Swan's innocent question. When they found Audrey, she was four. Now, she had been eight for nearly one hundred and fifty years. Every so often, her body would age two years. The problem was when this happens; the family had to move again. When Signe first found Audrey and decided to raise her, she cut a wound in her wrist and the girl's forearm, pressing the gashes together formed their parent-sibling bond, however, it also made her aging spurts to be simular to Signe's.

"Soon. We are both due for one." She grins at her sister. "As are you, my dear sister."

"Why do we age when we are going to live forever?" Audrey asks quietly.

"Because we need to grow with our intelligence and physical strength." Yawning, Signe stretches. "I am going to bed again. Good night, do not wake me up and see you in the morning."

"Night Mama." Grinning, Signe walks up to her room again.

Lying down, she shudders. "Damn. Not now!"

Her eyes turn totally red before she faints, then drifting off to a deeper sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>No Loki." Odin says. Loki looks up at his 'father', betrayed, hurt and self-loathing.<em>

"_Loki no!" Thor cried out. Not listening, if it did reach his ears, he lets go and drops down to the Bifrost's path, the light didn't cover him, only fire and ice._

'_Some say the world will end in fire,  
>Some say in ice.'<em>

_Thor's eyes tear up, Odin shakes with fury, not from his son, but from himself. What had he done?_

_Loki, on the other hand, was plotting away. How could he? All he did was to receive some sort of approval._

'_From what I've tasted of desire  
>I hold with those who favour fire.'<em>

_The fire burnt into his Jotun skin, burning him, reminding him of his heritage. Laufeyson, not Odinson._

_He never favoured fire, it was too risky. Ice was much easier to control, but then again, it might have been his heritage._

'_But if it had to perish twice,  
>I think I know enough of hate<br>To say that for destruction ice'_

_Ice, if he had to die, he would want the fire to go and for the ice to cover him, to help him get over the fiery pain, both from Odin's betrayal and the heat of the magic from the Bifrost. He hates everything, everyone. Perfect Thor, Lying Odin, even Overprotective Frigga. Why did his 'parents' lie for all these years? Frigga, the one who favoured him over Thor, lied to him, for so many millennia. How could she?_

'_Is also great_

_And would suffice.'_

_Heat starts to cover his body as he enters Earth's atmosphere. He smirks evilly, perfect. S.H.E.I.L.D, Jane, everything Thor fought the Destroyer for, all exist here. This could be fun._

_Suddenly, the picture changes. Signe is standing near the site where Loki will crash land. Looking down, she sees the sand moving. She crouches down to read the writing that she hasn't seen in over four millennia. After a few minutes, she realises it is a date. Five days away. Only five until the supposed bringer of Ragnarok would arrive._

"_Maybe I can help change fate." She whispers to herself._

* * *

><p>'You have got to be kidding me." She growls as she forces herself to wake. A sting on her left middle finger. She gently rubs her finger, over the black 'X' mark, showing the world she was a Banished.<p>

She listens as she starts to wake, expanding her hearing to the entire floor she was on. Her brother, Ragnarok (or just Rag), whisper a spell to try and undo their banishment, once again. Every morning, he tries a new spell. By the sound of it, this was one he created himself. His gravelly voice whispers.

"The empty head of Death is wailing –

Siren to a mind aflailing;

Unpropitious stare assailing,

Casting forth His disembowelling dream!" Listening carefully, I look around my room. A book is missing. A poetry book. No wonder this sounded familiar.

"Am I the flouncing soul He seeks –?

The jetsam of our realm He wreaks –

The uncontested heir His freaks

Of Hell hath chosen – so, be I supreme:

The crop of all to blame for ailing

Spirits cross our earth; derailing

Man– so now, for me the nailing

Banishment to hear the Devil scream!" I nearly snort at the last sentence. We are the Devil's, the Fallen Angels, and boy, did we scream.

"His haggard hands gesticulate

The closing presage; now the gate

Begins to creak; and I await

With pounding fear to greet His gleeful beam…" He gasps out loudly before a loud thud can be heard. He fainted, again. She waves her hand as she stands. The bed makes itself, her room quickly cleans itself, the curtains are opened and three large spell books rotate around her, opening up to random pages to show her different spells and potions. She spins them around with her mind and shrinks them. She spins her body and allows her clothes to change to a black and green corset, a pair of black jeans and a pair of green converse. Her green necklace, a large, round, pebble on a silver chain, hangs loosely on her chest. She places her books in her pocket and get ready for the day ahead.

"YOU USED DARK MAGIC TEME!" Her sister screams at him. She chuckles.

What an interesting day it would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sir, you called?" A man wearing black steps up the golden steps to bow towards his king.<p>

"You remember the group of assassins called the 'Angels', correct, Tiger?" The man who banished the children all those years ago asks softly.

"Your children, now called the Fallen Angels, sir, I remember them." He looks up, his face incredibly wolf-like, with side burns down his face. His green eyes look feral, his hair, brown and untamed. He looks like an animal about to hunt, a tiger. He is wearing all black, just like the triplets, however, instead of a cloak; he is wearing a leather jacket that he received from Midgard.

"NO!" The man shouts, his voice echoing all around the large room. "They are NOT my children. Not anymore." He hands him a large file. "Your next assignment."

"Kill them?" Tiger reads it briefly. "Sir-"

"Do it. Or your life will be the one that is taken." He threatens. Tiger nods and bows before turning to leave. "Oh, and stay away from the X-Men." Tiger stiffens.

"Yes sir." He growls before storming off, three large claws piercing his assignment paper that says in larger, red letters 'T&K Fallen Angels.'

* * *

><p>Signe's sleep shirt: http :  / image . spreadshirt . com / image – server / image / product / 3384387 / view / 1 / type / png / width / 378 / height / 378 / kelly – green - plain - green - shirt - women . png

Signe's necklace: http : / / www . tateossian . com / images / ns8399 _ b . jpg

**AN: Sorry about the OCCness. I will hopefully get better.**

**I Googled Laufey and two websites (plus, like, eight books) said that he isn't a he but a she and the mother of Loki…. =O.**

**Also, did anyone else watch the deleted scenes on the Thor DVD? Did they watch the extended scene between Frigga and Loki in Odin's room while he is in the Odinsleep? Doesn't Frigga seem evil? I was watching it with my friend and we were like 'what?'**

**Yes, there will be a slight X-Men reference and yes, Tiger is Logan. I can just see him like that. So, yeah….anywho! Sorry about the shortness of it. Had a rough day and just wanted to post. It will be longer next time.**

**Poems:**

**Banishment – Mark R Slaughter (The spell Rag uses)**

**Fire and Ice – Robert Frost**


	3. Chapter 3: Preperations and Arrivals

**AN: I laughed so hard a few mornings ago. I was talking to Labyrinth Fan 23, saying no one had reviewed, two minutes later, 5 REVIEWS!**

**Sorry for the wait, my suburb had, like, three major power outs in twenty four hours and every time I tried to send this chap to LabyFan23, the power went out! Either I have some awesome sense of timing, or something funky was going on with our power.**

**Oh, and then the power was out for a few days….-_-.**

**Anywho, awesome update the other day on 'The Man Who Fell To Earth', I think I cried so hard when I read through the entire thing agaon. Those who haven't read it, strongly recommended.**

**Disclaimer: (I forgot to do this the last two chapters, =0). *Says while hugging Loki tightly.* I do not own Thor, if I did Loki would be mine, bitches, and Thor can get stuffed. *Loki pulls away, then hugs back when LabyFan23 holds up Mjolnir.* =p**

**A special thanks to: **_igottoomanyloves, Labyrinth Fan 23, LabyFan23Sis, Thortastic (my friend, who made up Swan, LOVED your name, she was laughing so hard when I told her). _**All four of you made my night =p**

**Also, thank you to **_x S h y A n g e l._

**Also, I read through chapter two, and my quote date was wrong, so I fixed it…. Sorry about that. :'-(**

**I now have a 'Wall of Fame', so if anyone sends in a picture, quote anything like that, I will put it up on my wall. Just PM me a link or leave it in a review, something like that. It does not have to be original, if it isn't, say who it is by and if it is original, please state it.**

**Also, soon I will be focusing more on Signe's, Swan's, and maybe Loki's POV. Just a word of warning. Now, it is 3****rd**** Person POV then a little bit of Signe's, and a brief word from of Loki. This helped expand it a little.**

* * *

><p><em>Truth and Lie<em>

_AlexisHuang101_

_Chapter Three: Preparations and Arrivals_

* * *

><p><em>'If you want the last word, apologize.' - Unknown<em>

* * *

><p>Walking down the stairs was a hard task. The vision had taken out all the energy out of Signe. She had to stop four times before giving up and sliding down the banister. It wasn't a good idea, as she fell to the floor, her legs giving way. Swan, of course, heard this and stopped yelling at her brother. Swan ran down and helped her up and to the white, leather couch.<p>

"We need to leave soon." She whispers. It is late in the morning, Rag is attempting another spell and Audrey was at the neighbors on a play date. "We need to get to New Mexico."

"Why?" She asks softly.

"I saw something." She looked at her sister. "The Bringer will be arriving at New Mexico. I want to make it that-" She pauses to think. "-that he has no reason to bring Ragnarok."

"Sig, you know the rules. We are not allowed to play with the Fates."

"Swan. That is Greek Mythology. Are you Svenhilda Thora Ariardottir(1) or not?" She growls at her sister. "Swan, I am begging you, please, let us go to New Mexico. We have lived in Australia for so long. I miss America."

"No, you miss Charles and the mutants."

"Oh, come on, you love Logan." Signe winks at her sister.

"James is a very nice person."

"Don't call him that." She whines. "**HE** doesn't even know that is his real name, and it is his name!" She giggles as Swan rolls her eyes.

"James, Wolverine, Wolf, Logan," She ticks off his nicknames.

"Yeah, well, there are thousands of names I could say, none of them quite pleasant." Signe smirks as Swan growls lightly, playfully. Sighing, she brings up the original problem. "I know that you, Rag and Aud love it here, sis, but if we want the Ten Realms (2) to live, then we need to go to New Mexico."

"But, Signe, Audrey-"

"-will understand. She has lived with us long enough to know that we are always on the move." Signe sighs as Swan starts to stand and walk off. "Sister, I am doing this for the benefit of you as well." She looks over her shoulder and Signe smiles. "Tradition will finally be made and we will find them."

"Whatever." She storms off.

**(Signe's POV)**

It has been too long. We are not mated, therefore more open for attacks. Blood bonding can hide us, but no human can live through it. I thought it might make Swan happy, we are moving to a place where she will find him. Her fate is clear, but mine and Rag's, cloudy, unclear.

I still cannot believe it is tradition to kill one of the royal triplets before they find a mate. It is unfair, but traditions are traditions and they must be kept.

Before I get up to go into the kitchen, to 'apologize' (in this case, tell Swan she is right, sigh, walk off, and make her feel so guilty that she will say 'okay') I ponder over why she became my guard.

It isn't like she hates her job, Hel, I think she enjoys it a bit too much. She loves her weapons, hates her magic. But, I am in no need of protection. I can take care of myself. So why did Father torture her by making us bond in such a way that is considered taboo back then?

I rub the evil, angry black 'X' mark on my ring finger as it stings lightly. Father, like Ragnarok, loved Dark Magic, as far as I am aware, they still do. Mother favored the girls, us, because we hated the stuff. I learnt it only so I could avoid it.

Standing slowly, I walk over to our kitchen, Swan standing there, furiously whipping up ingredients for pancakes. I walk over and sit on the bench and look at her.

"Swan, you were right." I sigh, putting on my guiltiest face I could muster without making myself laugh. "I do not know what I was thinking Sister. How could we leave here? We have friends, family; I guess I just got ahead of myself, thinking that you had the same wishes that I do."

"You do not think that I wish for us to remain without a mate? No, Sister, I still wish for a male in my life every night. But my priorities are important, and you are at the very top." She explains to me softly.

"You have Rag." I joke. She growls and I sigh. "Still, I am sorry. I am sure my visions were wrong, that the Bringer is still in Asgard. My powers are growing weak here, I will admit-" Lie. If anything, they have grown stronger. "-but I just want to protect my family. I guess I didn't realize that we are safer here than New Mexico. Thank you for showing me this." I sigh, get up and start to walk to my room. "I am going to play the clarinet for a while. I will see you later."

That is too easy. I can feel the guilt oozing into her bloodstream, I can even smell it, it is that thick. I smirk as I slowly make loud stomps up the stairs, dragging my feet, making a show. Finally, Swan runs towards me.

"We leave on Saturday."

"Friday evening, the Bringer will arrive tonight, so we should give him sometime to readjust.." I smile at her kindly. "Thank you Sister."

"Yeah, well, you're breaking the news to Audrey." I groan. That will not be an easy task.

* * *

><p>I moanas Audrey storms into her room. A millennia of temper tantrums and screaming at me is coming my way, I just know it. Audrey is normally a sweet girl, but now, oh now, she is one little devil.<p>

"Child problems?" Swan giggles.

"Not funny. She went on to complain that we always make the decisions. I told her that is because I am her mother. She told me that I could go to Niflhiem and died alone." Swan tries not to laugh. "I am really beginning to regret telling her Norse 'Mythology'." Swan could not take it. She cracked up laughing. "Yeah, laugh it up, I will be the one laughing when your kid tells you to die alone." That shut her up. "I'll go talk to her in a moment." I stand and grab a small bunch of grapes. I eat them on my way up, throwing the stalk at the wall, where is turns into ash and then is blown away in the wind.

I quietly knock on Audrey's door. "Aunt Swan, go away, Mum, Hel wants to see you, Uncle Rag, go away you pervert." I snicker at her rehearsed speech. I quietly open the door and shut it behind me.

"I rescheduled so I could have some time with my daughter." I sit next to her on her large bed. She maybe young, but she seems to be going through the rough stages of puberty already. I place my hand on her back.

Her room was of a grey and white design. A large, double bed that Rag and Signe designed before he got to far into his Dark Magic studies to hang out with his sisters is in the middle of the room. The wall it leans on is a light grey colour and the wall opposite it is the same shade. The other two walls are a cream colour. There is a large wardrobe filled with clothes and shoes near the large window that looks out to the sea. Really, it looks out to a large building, but thanks to some magic, it makes it look like they are out near the ocean.

There are three shelves filled with books and elephant mini-statues. There are about seven of them, a purple, white, black, red, pink, green and orange, all with their trunks up, meaning good luck.

"I don't want to talk to you." I chuckle.

"Yeah, I beat you don't." I lie down and throw my arm around her. "But I do." She growls. "Look, hun," I sigh, "I know you do not want to leave, but we have to. There is someone out there that needs us." I stroke her hair. "When I made you my blood-daughter, I never felt happier. But I knew I couldn't take care of you forever. Why do you think you have lived so long? And that you have some magical abilities?" She turns and curls into my side as I hug her tighter. "I did you a favour once; all I ask is that you do the same." I look down at her eyes, both a unique colour. "Think of it as an adventure. People to meet, new friends to make, new opportunities." She seems to ponder over it. "When I marked you as my daughter, by giving you my eye colour, I knew the path to our relationship wouldn't be easy, especially since your master and parents didn't treat you right. Now, I know you can make the right decision." I kiss her forehead and stand. "If you do not wish to leave, I understand. You can stay with Marianne, however, it will mean that we can have limited time together, or maybe we will not be able to have time together at all. Your call." I leave the room for her to think.(3)

* * *

><p>"How did it go?" Swan asks me as I tread down the stairs quietly.<p>

"As well as can be expected. When I made her my daughter, I didn't think she would be so…so..much like me when I was nine."

"Ah, yes, the four millennia of temper tantrums and the misuse of magic." She grins. I chuckle.

"I am very happy over the fact she does not have as many abilities as I do." I grin happily. "I hope she chooses to come with us. It wouldn't be the same without her."

"It would be great if Rag doesn't come." I playfully punch my sister.

"Don't say that. You love him." I say sarcastically.

"No, I don't." She tells me in a firm tone. "I love Audrey, I love you-" I snort, "-I loved Father, I loved Mother-"

"Loving the past tense." I tease.

"-and I will love my future mate-to-be, but I will never love Ragnarok."

"Or manga." I finish.

"Or manga…" I giggle as she repeats my sentence. "HEY!" She shouts. I laugh then I hear footsteps. I stop automatically and sigh as I change the mood from pleasant to grim.

"Mama?" Audrey whispers.

"Yes hun?" I ask softly as I pick her up and the three of us walk to the kitchen.

She takes a deep breath. "Okay." I kiss her forehead.

"Thank you sweetheart."

* * *

><p>"So, why do you want to help the Bringer?" My sister asks in a hushed tone while Audrey starts to bake up some cookies.<p>

"To be honest, I do not know." I tell her. "I was thinking, maybe." I take a deep breath. "I could be like Audrey."

"What?" My sister giggles.

"Maybe I could be to him the way she is to me."

"Which is?"

"Maybe I could be his Guardian Angel."

* * *

><p><strong>(Loki's POV)<strong>

How long have I been falling? An hour, a day, week, year, more? Nay, I do not know.

How could they, all these millennia, how could they just lie to me like that? Of course, I should have known. I created lies. Ironically, I am a lie, pathetic, like all Frost Giants.

Where am I going? Will I just fall for eternity? Or will I end up in the same place my daughter is? What will happen? If anything, I will end up in that place of filth called Asgard.

How could my brother, nay, not my brother. How could **THOR **feel for those weak humans who know absolutely NOTHING about the worlds around them? All I know for certain, I defiantly will not fall for the same fate.

* * *

><p><strong>(3<strong>**rd**** Person POV**

**With Logan)**

He lands softly, his clothes now a pair of old, denim jeans, a brown jacket with two yellow stripes on the sleeves and an old, ratty red t-shirt. He looks around and sighs.

'_Do not go and see them, do not go and see them.'_ He thinks. _'Oh, screw it.' _He turns and starts to run towards Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

* * *

><p><strong>1) : -ardottir means 'daughter of -'<strong>

**2) : Remember that the triplets are from another realm, making a total of Ten Realms.**

**3) : I can still remember my mother giving me this talk about when we moved from up north to down south. Then we moved back north again, AFTER I made friends with tons of people down south…..-_-**

**AN: So we will meet the final triplet in the next chapter and they meet up with Logan after Signe has a quick word with Professor X. THIS WILL NOT BE A CROSSOVER! Just a few mentions from the X-Men, and maybe the Avengers.**

**I have just finished reading two awesome books: Loki's Daughters and Loki: Why I Began The End. I highly recommend them to basically anyone. The latter is great to get Loki's POV out of all the myths that concern him. I was laughing so hard throughout them both.**

**Also, I have read tons of fictions where the OC or Jane or whoever finds Loki like the way Jane does in the movie, or similar to it. I am not saying that it is a bad idea, but I wanted to try something different. So, at this time, they are not in New Mexico.**

**Also, I am sorry for the long wait and the shortness of the chapter. I will get longer, I promise. I think this one was longer anyway…and the bits with Loki will get longer too.**

**READ **_'A Man Who Fell To Earth'_**! I am begging you! I am soo HYPED up about it, cause we were sorta left with a…wait! Not gunna tell you! *Skips away***

**And a massive round of applause for Labyrinth Fan 23, thank you for waiting for so long and then some, and your amazing betaering.**

**Also, a round of applause for YOUTHIFULL GUI!, my friend who helped me out while my power was out for the last few days.**

**R&R!**

**Allie.**


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbyes and Hellos

**AN: I started this at my grandmothers on Wednesday (America's Tuesday) cause, well, almost a week without power was getting to me and my brother….so I wanted to watch 60 Minutes, sue me. And then when we got there, I sorta just watched Marvel and Tim Burton…..XD. Longest five/six days of my LIFE!**

**As of Saturday, the power was back up.**

**Thank you to: **_igottoomanyloves, LokiLover101 (LOVE your name btw!), Thortastic (STILL, your name has my friend in tears), LabyFan23Sis, LabyrinthFan23, Maggie says hi (I still don't get why you posted that Mags) Yummmmm_**. Your reviews made me smile.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I totally own Thor, that's why Loki and I are ruling the world and Thor is in chains with the damn snake's venom dripping into his eyes. No, of course I do not own Thor! It belongs to Marvel. Why would I be writing FanFiction if I owned Thor, it would be the real story! =p**

**A massive thanks to Labyrinth Fan 23, my AMAZING BETA! Her awesome story, **_**'**__The Man Who Fell To Earth'_**is almost at 50 Chapters! *GASPS* (just so you know, I am not a big fan of oneshots, so when a story reaches 50 or more, I am like *clicks furiously at 'next button'*).**

**I have two new polls up and running. One is just one for the sake of having one (Who is the sexiest out of the Marvel characters?) and there is another one concerning this fic. Please vote on it! Both, or just one if you wish. The one concerning this fic will not close until, well, maybe c10, if everything goes according to plan.**

**Now, at the end, there is a little Loki bit, but C5 will explain how he gets there and all, so this is like a step forward, then C5 is one step back, then five steps forward if you get what I mean.**

* * *

><p><em>Truth and Lies<em>

_AlexisHuang101_

_Chapter Four: Goodbyes and Hellos._

* * *

><p>'<em>A forest bird never wants a cage.' – Henrik Ibsen.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>(Signe's POV)<strong>

"Mama! Mama! We need to go!" Audrey yells out from outside my room. I wave my hand and everything quickly packs itself into suitcases. I turn and look in the mirror. I am wearing a singlet top. The main colour is forest green, the bust has the army camo colour design and there is a silver belt to separate the bust from the torso. My pants are also army camo, long, baggy, but not with as many pockets as what the original uniform has. My shoes are green and black converse with black laces. I click my fingers and my bags are in the truck. I pull my hair up in a high ponytail with my black hair ribbon. I touch my necklace as it shimmers out of view. It is a heavy pebble, an amazing green. It looks like my mother's eyes.

"Mum!" Audrey calls out.

"Go get Rag, then I'll be right out!" I yell back as I take one last look around my room. Swan and I already transported all of our books and musical stuff (which was quite a lot of things) and got our house basically under control.

"Sister." My brother's low voice grumbles. "This was yelling outside my door." My brother is 6'4, very soft physically, very strong mentally and cold emotionally. His hair is shaggy, long and black. His eyes are a plain, normal hazel colour and his skin is deathly pale. His clothes are a grey shirt, a pair of black jeans and black converse. In his ear is a plain, emerald stud earring.

He pushes a scared Audrey towards me. I pull her into a motherly hug. "What were you doing!" I hiss as I magically check her mental status and her physical health. Her body is outlined with a purple shine that looks like the aurora lights, Dark Magic.

"None of your business." He hisses back.

"If it affects my child, then it does!" I growl back before picking her up, placing her on my back and walk out, slamming my shoulder into his, knocking him back. "We are leaving in five minutes, Teme, be ready." I growl angrily.

I love him and all, and before our banishment, he was extremely fun. But, now, he is just…I can't even describe him.

"Brother problems?" Swan asks as I place Audrey down, her body shaking in fear.

"Yeah, did Black Magic in front of-" I nod my head towards my daughter.

"Damn Fairy didn't have much patience, did he?" I snort at her comment.

"Much like Logan." I grin as I grab the keys to the truck. "I'll take Aud, you deal with him." She cracks her neck. "Calmly and nicely as possible. I need to talk to Charles, I think Audrey would love to see Hank again." I smile as Audrey noticeably perks up. "Come on then." I grab her arm and walk out.

"See you there!" I call out before she has any time to object.

I drive well out of civilisation in our black pick up that we have named Ironhide, as, well, Aud loves him.

As I drive, I concentrate, visualising the driveway to Charles' school. I hiss under the weight of what I was carrying. Finally, I hear a faint pop and an 'ooh' from Audrey.

This tires me right out, but what can I do? I stop the truck and slide out. I take a deep breath a look up, only to see the long walk ahead.

"Mama, why are we so far away from the school?" Audrey asks. I take her hand and try to transport. I wait, but nothing happens. Sighing, I levitate us to the school.

* * *

><p>"<em>Charles!"<em> I mentally yell out, trying to find the professor._ "Charles!"_

"_Calm your mind, child, I am in Cerebro."_ He calls back. _"Leave Audrey with Anna and come in, I have something I want you to try."_ I roll my eyes, but I bob down and talk to Audrey.

"Honey, I need you to go find Rouge for a while." She nods happily. "If you see Storm, what do you do?"

"I ask her how to control thunderstorms instead of just rain." She quotes.

"Good girl. Off you go." I stand as she runs off. I turn and walk down to Cerebro.

"_Charles?"_ I ask once I am outside the main door.

"_Open up the door, Signe, I'm not going to bite."_ I chuckle and tap my left foot twice, making the door open. I slowly walk in and the door closes behind me.

"Charles." I smile at the man in the wheelchair. He turns and nods his head as a greeting, smiling softly. "You know I can always heal your spine."

"You said that at the beach, you say that every time you come here. There is no need, I happen to like my wheelchair." He says kindly.

"But I owe you so much." I grin as I walk forward. "What was it you want me to try." He passes me the metal helmet (1). "Oh no, we tired this once before and I almost died." He pushes it into my hands.

"You said that you owe me something, try and find at least one mutant." He moves out of the way as I step forward. I sigh and place the helmet on my head and concentrate. I feel the metal of the large, rounded object fall away and human figures appear.

"_Now what do I do?"_ I ask as I stand in the middle of the busy school, each person is nothing but a shaded, dark red human blobs.

"_Focus on one particular place."_ I hear his voice. I nod once and think about the Canberra's DFO. Everything seems to move and the world rushes past me, before slowing down to a large car park. I look around twice before growling.

"_How can I tell who is human and who is a mutant?"_ I ask softly, feeling my concentration slip slightly.

"_Depends, normally the colour of the humans differ from the mutants, but because of your advanced mental state, it maybe a little different."_

"_You mean because I am an 'alien'." I chuckle as I look around quickly. "Humans are either blue or black, mutants are red."_ I tell him as I look around quickly. _"Around fifteen mutants, but it is all blurry. Can I stop?" _I ask as I whine.

"_Go a try and come back to the manor." _He instructs. I rush all the way back to the school and into Cerebro. The machine rebuilds and I take off the helmet and my knees buckle.

"Never…..again." I hiss in pain.

"At least you aren't unconscious like last time." I look at him and raise my eyebrow.

"It has been changed, updated even. Hank changed Cerebro for me, didn't he?" Charles grins sheepishly. "You haven't changed in the last forty years (2) at all Charles." I smile. I stand and crack my neck. "Logan here?"

"Yes, he came two nights ago." I nod and move around him to go to the infirmary.

"I'll be careful to aviod him then." I grin with a quick wink.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Hank." I roll down my sleeve as he removes the needle.<p>

"Still sticking with the army clothing?" I hear someone ask.

"Hey Storm." I stand and walk over to hug her. "Five years is too long."

"Yes, it is." I step back and sigh.

"Have you seen Aud?" I ask. "She needs to ask you something and then we need to get to New Mexico pronto." Hank and Storm chuckle.

"New experiment?" Hank asks playfully.

"No, I-" I pause for a second. "-need to meet with someone there."

"Boyfriend?" A familiar voice asks loudly. I sigh.

"No, Logan. Stop acting like a big brother." I turn to look at him. "Still can't tell me anything about home?" I ask, he shakes his head. "Right, look, I have to go soon. Does Ari have a message for me or not?"

"Your father-" He spits out the word. "-has ordered me to kill you." I giggle.

"Move down here, it is fun to mess with the humans." I grin crazily. "Where is Rouge?"

"Outside, Audrey is with her." Logan says.

"Cool." I start to walk up the stairs. "Oh, Logan, if you decide to go back home, tell Ari I said 'screw you.'" He nods once. Suddenly, my 'X' burns. I rub it softly and groan. "Storm, could Audrey stay a couple of nights. I have something I need to deal with."

"Ragnarok?" All three of them ask at once.

"By the feel of it, yeah. Black Magic again." I explain softly. "Audrey can't handle being around the stuff." I sigh. "God, I hate it when I need to rely on you." Storm puts her hand on my shoulder.

"We don't mind." She says softly.

"But I do." I push my way out of the infirmary and out to the garden to explain my predicament to Audrey.

* * *

><p>"So anyway, I know he is the Bringer, but I don't know how to handle him first up." I quickly tell Charles as we walk (well, I walk, he wheels) the outside of the school.<p>

"I think you should show him that he can be loved, it might slow down the process. Then, maybe introduce the idea that he and his brother may not be related, but will have the brotherly bond they have had since childhood." He offers.

"What about my heritage? When should I tell him that? And the traditions that I worry about so much?"

"That will be up to you to decide." He stops for a moment. "Signe, I do not have all the answers, however, I can offer advice when it is needed. If you need anything, just come here and I will try to help."

"That's all I can ask for." I sigh. "Thank you for the heads start." I look at Audrey trying to float around orb of water in front of her. "And thanks for taking care of her. It is just until I can get him out."

"He is more than just the Bringer, isn't he?" Charles asks in a fatherly tone. I smile sheepishly.

"I have reason to believe that it may be…." I trail off.

"Ah." He says wisely. "Don't let Logan know." I crack up laughing.

"He would murder the poor guy." I chuckle weakly. The burning sensation doubles suddenly and I groan. "Okay, I really have to go, but thanks for the advice Charles; you are more of a father than Ari will ever be." Charles smiles and thanks me. "Can you tell Aud that I had to run, but I love her and I will see her soon?"

"Of course."

"Bye Charles." I say before teleporting myself to my truck and that with me to New Mexico.

* * *

><p><strong>(Loki POV)<strong>

How could I have been captured? That black weapon hurts more than when Thor placed his hammer on my chest, and that hurt. Imagine Midgard's weight on your ribcage, then times that by one thousand. That is how it felt with Mjolnir was placed on top of me. Now times that by ten, that is the pain the black contraption caused me.

Now, I am stuck, in this useless, grey cell, waiting for some way to get out. I hope Thor never finds out I am here, that is one family reunion that I would gladly miss.

I am lying down on a metal bed, the roof is a plain, silvery grey colour. I notice no one is wearing green, just red, yellow and black. What is wrong with green?

Great, two days in this box and I am slowly going insane.

Suddenly, there is a shift and a part of the roof is removed. A tall, slim female falls down. She is wearing black pants, a black shirt and a black belt with all sorts of contraptions around it. Her hands and up to the middle of all of her fingers are covered with black, leather gloves.

"Who are you?" I ask rudely. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you out." She says, her sapphire blue eyes glowing with amusement. Her ebony hair is up in a, I believe what Midgardians call, a 'pony tail'. It looks nothing like the tail of a small horse! She is pale, like me, and about five feet and nine inches. I notice that she is wearing a large, green pebble necklace. Finally some green around this plain room. "And as for who I am," she smiles as if she is about to tell an amusing joke. "I am your guardian angel."

* * *

><p><strong>Signe's pants: <strong>http : / / www . k 5 . com / images / products 06 / DC / L / SEVERINPT _ CAMBRN1 . jpg **(colour is a little darker)**

**Signe's shirt: **http : / / www . nexternal . com / army navy / images / womens – camo – tank – top 1 . gif

**Signe's shoes:** http : / / www . converse star shoes . com / images / converse – all – star – revolution / converse – all – star – revolution – 4 . jpg **(black laces though)**

**Signe's necklace:** http : / / www . tateossian . com / images / n s 8399 _ b . jpg

**1: Didn't know what else to call it.**

**2: I just estimated the years between the beach scene in First Class and the second X-Men movie.**

**Just a quick question, should Logan get hitched with anyone? Review your answer. If I get enough OK's, I might have a little competition…..**

**Also, sorry it was a very short, quick and speedy chapter but I want to get some real action in.**

**See you with C5!**

**Allie.**


	5. Chapter 5: Break Outs

**AN: Hey! How ya all going? Have ya voted on my poll? =p.**

**I would like to thank: **_Labyrinth Fan 23, Anonymous igottoomanyloves, LabyFan23Sis, Thortastic (still loving your name and explanation) LokiLover101 (still loving your name! I doing think I will ever hate it…=p)_**. Your reviews made my life seem a whole lot clearer.**

**20 Reviews at C5! OMG! Normally, I only have, like, two by now! Thanks you guys!**

**Okay! Listen up! LabyFan23 updated C49 a few days ago! And…..OMG! YOU NEED TO GO READ IT! I have a feeling C50 is going to be just as epic. *wink wink, nudge nudge*.**

**Special thanks to LabyFan23 for her wonderful job with betaering! I do not know how I would have done it without you!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Thor, Loki would be ruling the world and LabyFan23 and I would be chasing down Thor with Mjolnir. Unfortunately, Marvel owns Thor and the possibility of that happening is, well, pretty much zilch.**

* * *

><p><em>Truth and Lies<em>

_AlexisHuang101_

_Chapter Five: Breaking Outs_

* * *

><p>'<em>Fighting is essentially a masculine idea; a woman's weapon is her tongue.' – Hermione Gingold. (not in Signe's case)<em>

* * *

><p>I growl as I forcefully pull on my black, leather fingerless gloves and pull my hair up into a high ponytail. I had already scolded Rag for the use of his dark magic, but it didn't go to well, or do too much. Basically, he tried to hex me and I shot a gold bullet from my palm into his thigh. We heal fast, so the pain should be gone and his thigh should be halfway healed. The bullet would most defiantly be out of him by now though.<p>

I sigh and get ready to leave. Standing, I look in the mirror. I look like I was back at my home realm. An assassin, but an angel. Now look at me. Scars litter my body from past and more recent missions. My eyes are glowing, like blue coals, blue flames even. But, my original eye colour, it sent people into hiding, afraid I was going to kill them all.

Why, you may ask. Well, I don't know myself. My mother told me about legends that one in the royal family had enough power to kill realms, but that person had lived and died a long time ago, Father was so obsessed, he trained Ragnarok to be a master in Black Magic, because this person **had** to be male. Gits.

I turn and merge out my door, getting used to the magic running through me. I will need to hide it as best as I can, if Loki is the Bringer, then I would need to hide it from him. Suddenly, a hand falls on my shoulder. Judging by the weight, size and strength of it, I growl lightly, a warning.

"I need to do this Swan, without the assistance of a protector."

"And what are you going to do? Nurse him back to health? Fix his tainted heart? Signe, he will end up like Mother, too far gone to save." She hisses at me. The growl I release is feral and loud, like a tiger, like a lion.

"Do **not** bring her into this." I turn to her. "Father turned her from what she believed, it was NOT her fault."

"Yet she let him banish us-"

"She had no choice!"

"-and before that, abuse us-"

"She helped us heal!"

"-and before then, she assisted in your attempted murder!"

"Because she wanted to save you and Rag!"

"**Then what about when she assisted in you**_ ragnarilang_**?**" A loud crack echoes down the hall. "You….slapped…me." She whispers as I turn to face her, down in a protective crouch.

"I have had enough!" I growl. "I love you to bits, but this, this I **need** to do, Sister, can you not see that?"

"I call it foolishness."

"What I call foolishness, Svenhilda Thora Ariardottir, is you bringing up the past!"

"The past can never be forgotten!"

"But I wish it to be!" By this time, I stand up facing her and cradling her left check, which will come up in a bruise by tomorrow. "Sister, I know you are only doing what you think is best for me, but in reality, it is only hurting me. I know what I need to do. If I can't help him within the first month, we will let him go. Please." I look at her from under my eyelashes, eyes wide and, by the look on her face, soft compared to the normal hard sapphires they are. "I just want to help him." Her body loosens a bit.

"If you are not back by midnight, I am coming to get you." She warns before stalking off to her room. I check the clock. Crap, I only have an hour and a half. I quickly run out the door.

* * *

><p>I parked the pick up about three blocks away from the S.H.E.I.L.D building. I have to make it out that we both died in order to make this work, so, car crash….pretty legit. Now, I am at the front gate, which would be the hardest thing. Once I am through, everything else will be a piece of cake.<p>

Slowly so I do not make a sound, I undo a clip on my belt, a small line appearing in my hand.

"_Zazabaka."_ I whisper and a small grapple hook appears at the end. _"Elli voot!"_ I whisper again and the entire thing glows a royal purple color. I swing my arm back and throw the rope to a part of the fence. I give it a sharp tug and the entire fence goes down. I look back at the main gate.

Damn! Only one out of ten left their post. I growl as I rub my forehead. I look up, determined to get the Bringer out of there. I rub my necklace and allow the magic to leave its safe place. Yes, I put all my magic into my necklace. It is stupid, it sounds like the Little Mermaid with her fucking voice, but to be frank, I don't give a shit.

I get low on the ground and pounce, landing softly on my feet and running down all the way to the bottom. Just before the guards see me, I jump, do a flip and disappear in a puff of emerald green smoke.

I appear in a royal purple puff. I quietly and quickly hit three guards at the base of the neck, making them fall and hit their heads hard enough to fall unconscious. I disappear in another puff of green.

By this time, the guards realize that something not exactly human is here. I appear behind the four at the back, blowing at the back of their skulls. Seconds later, they are snoring softly. I grin and disappear again.

Seven gone, two to go. They look at each other and nod. I snort as they start to shoot at random areas. _This_ was their plan? Maybe S.H.E.I.L.D hires people who spend all day playing video games. I lift up my hands and their weapons float in the air. I twitch my hand and they all snap and fall to the ground. I stomp my feet and two small, blunt spikes blast up, hitting them in the groin. I twirl my leg and as I do, the two of them fall down.

"_Zazashima."_ I whisper and they slowly begin to loose consciousness.

Turning, I head for the main vent in the large, silver building.

* * *

><p>So, you have all seen Agent Cody Banks, right? I was forced to go see it with Audrey. You know the scene where Cody has to get on his skateboard and sort of slide his way through the vents? Yeah, I am not that lucky.<p>

The vent system, at first, is fairly large. Then it gets smaller, and smaller and smaller. In the end, I cannot walk or crawl through it. It is wide enough, but not high enough. My calculations tell me that I do not have time to army crawl. I check my watch.

Twenty minutes to get the Bringer, get him out and into the truck. Ten to stage a fake death. Five to get home. This is going to be tight. Like, super tight.

I hum the Jaws theme as I walk back a couple of steps. I have to have perfect timing for this, or I can end up in the wrong room, and if that room is filled with S.H.E.I.L.D agents, then I'm screwed. I listen for a heartbeat, but find many. I listen for breathing patterns, but there are too many for me to concentrate on one. Finally, I give up. I trace magical signatures, but there are two. One is three rooms closer than the other. I growl and try harder, one has to be the Bringer, so his magic must be tinted.

Suddenly, I am sucked into the first ones personality. Yes, I can do that. It is child-like, friendly, and filled with lust for war. Images of this person's childhood flashes past me, images of friends, mock-fights and many worded fights lost by a younger male with pale skin, black hair and striking green eyes.

I pull myself out and count to ten.

1…..oh Goddess, please work, 2…..what if this is a waste of my time?, 3…..maybe I should just leave him here, 4….no, what will that tell me, that I am useless? And my trainer, what will that tell him?, 5….all my training gone to waste if I back down now…oh screw it.

I take a few steps back and run forward lightly. The moment I reach the smaller vent, I pull my body down, bending my knees so I am sliding with my lower legs rubbing the ground. My body is pressed flat against the surface of the vent. **(1)**

'Gotta get this right.' I quickly think. '3, 2, 1.' I grab two small knifes and slam it into the side of the vents. I slow down to a stop. The vent has expanded to a large square, so big in fact, I could stand another one of me on top of my shoulders and we still wouldn't touch the top.

I press all my magic back into my necklace and pull out a hard, metal case. I open it and take out a small, cylinder object. I click the end once and a small laser appears. I cut the edges of the large square, move it to the side and fall in gracefully. I stand to see a tall man, lying lazily on a steel, metal bed. He is 6'1, green eyes and black hair. I really didn't look over him much, I was took business listening to outside.

"Who are you?" He asks, looking me over. Gods, his accent is _hot!_ **NO!** Signe, pay attention to the job at hand. "What are you doing?" He continues, wrinkling his nose in disgust. I am _SO_ tempted to roll my eyes and slap the back of his head. But I don't. That won't help me know. I touch the metal table next to me.

* * *

><p><em>How could I have been captured? That black weapon hurts more than when Thor placed his hammer on my chest, and that hurt. Imagine Midgard's weight on your ribcage, then times that by one thousand. That is how it felt with Mjolnir was placed on top of me. Now times that by ten, that is the pain the black contraption caused me.<em>

_Now, I am stuck, in this useless, grey cell, waiting for some way to get out. I hope Thor never finds out I am here, that is one family reunion that I would gladly miss._

_I am lying down on a metal bed, the roof is a plain, silvery grey colour. I notice no one is wearing green, just red, yellow and black. What is wrong with green?_

_Great, two days in this box and I am slowly going insane._

* * *

><p>I nearly snort in amusement at his memory. Rule number one in our training, when in a mission, always show no emotion what-so-ever.<p>

"Getting you out." I state simply." And as for who I am," I remember what I said to Swan earlier. "I am your guardian angel."

* * *

><p>I lean against the metal door and listen hard. After much convincing, I had to the Bringer that I didn't exactly have clearance, and if he wanted to get out, he would have to kindly shut up. His powers have been striped, for now, which I consider good.<p>

"What are you doing?" He asks as I place my ear harder against the door. I hold up my hand in a 'stop' sign.

"Listening." I whisper. I grin as I hear the last of the main men walk away. "Stay here." I open the metal door and glide out.

"_It was locked!"_ I hear him hiss. I snort. I turn and see three guards just staring at me.

I run up and jump in the air, kicking the middle guard's chest. He flies back and hits the wall. He slides down and moans in pain. Quickly, I jump in between the two men and hit them at the base of the neck. They fall over and I smirk. Too easy. I run over and open the door.

"Come on!" I wave him over. "Stay very quiet." I whisper as we move out. We walk down silver corridors (WHAT IS WITH THE SILVER? A LITTLE GOLD, or as the Bringer said, GREEN A LITTLE TOO MUCH TO ASK? SOME COLOUR MAYBE?), sliding to the side to avoid guards and, from what I can gather, drunken men…on base. Yep, it is official. Men are pathetic.

I open the emergency exit's door to see a concrete set of stairs.

"Hm, didn't know I went up stairs." I mumble. The Bringer looks behind him; I grab him and pull him forward. "Come on!" I check my watch. Five minutes to get out of there.

We run down the stairs and out the door. One guard is there, just standing. I put a finger to my lips and the Bringer nods once. I creep up behind him and quickly pinch the side of his neck. He falls down to the ground, unconscious. The Bringer takes my hand and forces me to run towards the exit…..

Which has been blocked off. Suddenly alarms go off.

"Crap." I mumble and I run in front of the Bringer, forcing him towards the back entrance.

"STOP!" A man shouts; his Texan accent strong and firm. The Bringer forces me into his arms, my head banging into his chest. I look around.

Crap, guards everywhere. One man dressed in black carrying a bow and arrow walks forward.

"You're in trouble." The Bringer whispers.

Goddess, help us.

* * *

><p><strong>1: If you have seen 'Wanted', when Fox is training Wesley on top of the train and she lies down to avoid getting hit by the tunnel, where Wesley gets hit hard. Signe is in THAT position. (If you haven't seen it, HIGHLY recommend it. It is hilarious)<strong>

**So, I have never written a fight scene before….feedback? Tips to make it better? Signe will use magic in the next fight, so it might be a little more….interesting.**

**Oh! And a challenge for you all! LabyFan23 and I are trying to find something, but you guys can help too! I need riddles, riddles, riddles and more riddles. With the ANSWERS! For this chapter, I need one that has the answer 'invisible' or 'invisibility'. It may be used in the next chapter, it may not. However, any riddles would be EPIC! Ta. =p**

**Those wondering why Signe calls Loki the 'Bringer', well, you will just have to wait and see…..=p**

**See you with C6!**

**Allie.**


	6. Chapter 6: Getting Out

**AN: Happy, happy, happy! Reviews are good and I am HAPPY!**

**First interrogation scene, it will most likely be OOC, sorry about that. Any tips? REVIEW THEM IN!**

**Thanks to: **_LabyFan23Sis, LokiLover101 (*singing McDonald's ad* Da, da, da, da, da! I'm loving it!), Thortastic (God, I am still laughing at your review and name, I love it), igottoomanyloves, Labyrinth Fan 23, MadxHatterX13._** The reviews made my work day seem a whole lot better.**

**Thortastic: You will just have to wait and see, but at this point in time, Signe's plan isn't complete.**

**LokiLover101: I am glad and, again, wait and see *cackles evilly*. Yeah, she hit her. If you read through it again, Swan said something that made her slap her. That will be explained later….much later hopefully.**

**LabyFan23Sis: Hehehe, thank you. Yes she does. I based her fighting skills on a friend of mine, only she is more ninja (she has a black belt and knows tons of different martial arts. But, she just likes to show off with pretty much non-existent moves…..=p)**

**igottoomanyloves: I love it too! I didn't mind the second one but I preferred the first one. His powers, well, who would be stupid to leave him in a room with full magical abilities. Don't worry, they will come back soon. SHEILD, well, they are complete wanna-be ninjas in my mind =p. Yes they can! And she already has thought of something, she knew it was going to happen from the beginning! She is THAT epic!**

**LabyFan23: Yeah, my writing has never been complimented like that, thank you so much.**

**MadxHatterX13: Here ya go! Thank you, hopefully it will stay that way!**

**Now, I start my Summer Vacation on the 14****th**** of December (America's 13****th****). I am attempting to get to at least 10-15 chapters by the end of the holidays, but at the same time, work twice as much, have a couple of days with my friends and lose some weight. So, if I update more frequently, chances are it won't stay that way after the second week of Feb (I go back around the 8****th****). (16****th**** Jan 2012) And, this aint gonna happen.**

**WHOA! Massive case of writer's block, then obsessions changed and whoa! Long time since I updated. Also, my A-Team story is coming out of Hiatus if you want to check it out! Updating (planning to) next week.**

**A massive thanks to my friend and awesome beta...LABYRINTH FAN 23! Couldn't have done it without ya!**

**Disclaimer: Not much has changed since I last updated. Still don't own Thor or Loki…..unfortunately. Marvel owns it.**

* * *

><p><em>Truth and Lies<em>

_AlexisHuang101_

_Chapter Six: Getting Out._

* * *

><p>'<em>If you have a secret, the best thing is to keep it to yourself. The second best is to tell one person if you must. There is no third best.' – Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Rule Number Four, S4, E14 - Blowback.<em>

* * *

><p>I sit there; just looking up at the balding man's plain, brown eyes. He is panting from having to carry me in here. I grin happily as he limps out in obvious pain. I cross my legs and stare at my reflection. Sweat is pouring out, making my body shine. I am in desperate need of a shower and my belt has been taken off me. I rub my 'x'ed finger as it seems to light up in flames. Hissing in pain, I gently press down on it, making the pain move around my body. I check my watch. It is quarter to midnight. I hope Swan actually sticks to her word and doesn't decide to 'punish' me, like she did on one of our rescue missions a while back. I look up at my sweaty form. There is a large, rectangular one-way glass that takes up about eighty percent of the wall. Everything is silver. Even the chair, which I am sitting on with the back in front of me, my legs brushing the thick, metal legs. It was the only way I would sit down.<p>

My hair is stuck to my face, body is still heaving a little bit and I have scratches and marks all over my body. The sudden toll on my body has made my old scars reappear, the glamour charm I had placed being stressed under the sudden amount of injuries it had to hide, just threw the towel in and left me with white scars littering my body.

Suddenly, the door opens and two men walk in. Both are dressed in black suits with black ties and both have weapons. I snort loudly. As if that would help. They stand next to me, one on either side, as if I was about to escape.

Then, a large man wearing a red tin suit (Tony Stark? Who the heck are these people?) and a blonde male carrying a hammer, I grin at the blonde male. It has to be Thor. He glares and stands by the door. I roll my shoulders back and slowly enter his mind, for my comfort, not his.

Memories of Loki as a child playing with him, how he came to meet the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, Loki's betrayal, the state his Father is in because of what Loki did. I chuckle as I exit his mind.

"It is his bloody own fault; he should have given your brother a chance." I raise an eyebrow at Thor as his grip on Mjolnir. I lean forward and rest my chin and forearms on the head of the chair's back. His grip loosens as Tony raises an eyebrow at me.

"How do you know my brother?" Thor demands.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." I tease. "And last time I checked, the Bringer isn't your brother."

"Bringer?"

"Oh, of many things." I nod furiously. "For instance, he brings me a great pleasure of sitting in this dull room, waiting for his magic to return to him and then I can laugh while S.H.E.I.L.D runs around like headless chickens."

"Why did you try to break him out?" Tony asks. I shrug.

"Bored, I guess."

"Is it true you have a daughter? It would be a pity for her to lose her only parent because her mother was in jail for withholding information that might very well save the world." Tony threatens lightly. I try to stay relaxed, how DARE they threaten my baby.

"Yeah, I have a daughter. But, unfortunalty, you can't reach her. Nor can you take her. Because the information I am keeping to myself, I keep to myself so I can HELP save this world. That and I like to mess with people." I wink. Thor's grip tightens once more. "Oh and even try to touch my daughter, and Hell will break loose on your pathetic ass." Tony and Thor look at each other for a moment before looking at me. Then, they walk out.

Well, that was short.

I check my watch before looking up at the ceiling. There is a large vent, but I can't feel the Bringer. If I was up there, I could project my senses a lot further than in here. And I only have ten minutes till Swan shows up. I look out the one-way glass before sighing. I guess I have no choice. I look at the glass for a moment before opening my mouth and screaming so high that it doesn't reach human ears. The glass shatters and five men appear behind it. I twist my hands and their weapons fly out of their hands and land at my feet. I spin and the vent's cage-like barrier falls to the ground. I jump and do a flip so my feet end up on the roof of the vent. I quickly scurry away from my room until I find the large, square area when I can fit three of my on my shoulders and I still wouldn't reach the roof. There are four passageways, one of which I am not going down away. I quickly send out waves of energy to find the Bringer.

I take the left vent, running until I reach an end. That goes straight down, horizontally. I growl and jump before launching myself into another vent, three floors down. I start to run towards his signal when I stop, just below me, Thor and Tony are interrogating the Bringer. I start to send messages to him.

**(Loki's POV)**

"Do you know the girl?" Again, I stay quiet. What is it with repeating the same question over and over again if they know I am not going to answer.

"Brother, please-"

"Do not call me that!" I hiss as anger rushes through my veins.

'_Sup?'_ I nearly jump when I hear HER voice. _'Yes, it is me. Look, we have five minutes to get out of here. My sister will arrive outside of here in about four minutes. I want to be out of here by then.'_

'_Where are you?'_

'_Look up.'_ I pretend to ponder the question (which Thor asks again) by looking up at the ceiling. I see a flash of black and a little bit of green.

'_Ah.'_

'_Yes, ah. Now answer it like this.'_

I look down as if in defeat, but I am trying not to laugh at her story's link to recent events in my life. "As far as I know, she is a super alien from another realm who has descended into madness because her father hated her, so she jumped off a bridge, landed in this horrible place and has been trying to find a way home since and her name is Eisa." I copy her word for word. "And she has left her prison and is now killing everyone around you as we speak."

'_I didn't say that!'_

'_I know.'_

"Loki, that story is just insane."

"Is it really, Thor, is it?" The door opens quickly, banging into the wall.

"Sir, we are sorry to interrupt, but the girl has escaped." I grin as Thor and the other man runs out and the girl lands softly next to me.

"Hey." She flips her head upwards in a sort of nod in greeting.

"Hello." She turns to the two guards.

"Seriously, you two are never in field." She rolls her eyes before mimicking the man rather well, actually. " 'Sir, we are sorry but the girl has escaped and is killing everyone as we speak.' That would have been much cooler!" The two humans smile before forming into one and shifting into another human girl. "Seriously Raven, better lines!"

"Sorry." The girl – now know as Raven – apologises. "PX just said to come help.

"Change back and go 'help' the others stay away from the exit." She nods and runs off. The girl looks at me as I raise an eyebrow at her. "Well, come on!"

We ran down some more stairs in the fire exit again as the alarms ring. She leads me through the shadows and out the exit where, as promised, it was kept clear. She runs towards a black thing with wheels before opening one of the doors and shoving me in. I fall onto a chair with an undignified 'omph.'

" 'Bout time." A girl says roughly. The other girl jumps in and the thing begins to move.

"Well, if you wanted us her sooner, you should have parked the truck closer." She argues.

"Whatever."

"Loki, this is my sister Svenhilda, but we call her Swan. I am Signe." Signe introduces us. I nod quietly. She seems to think over something before her eyes widen and she glares at me. "What did you mean 'I was in trouble'?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just remembered, Raven is Mystique! XD. They are not the same person, just so you know. Raven is just a minor OC Mutant that Signe knows.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Reasons

**AN: Hello! Sorry for the wait! I am starting school on the 9th, so I wanted to try and get this chapter up before the weekend and when school really kicks in.**

**I saw War Horse on Tuesday, because a) LabyFan23 said it was fantastic and b) Tom Hiddleston and it was great, but sad. So, the first add comes up and it was the Avengers. I saw this with my friend and when Loki's voice came over, my jaw dropped, I melted and my friend was like 'Allie, why is your jaw like that?' Then Thor showed up and her jaw dropped. "Mags, what's wrong with your jaw?" =p. **

**A special thanks to:**_ LabyFan23Sis, Thortastic, LokiLover101, No. Just-Just. Just No, igottoomanyloves, LabyFan23, Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. and You-Know-Me. I-Hate-You._** Your reviews where awesome! And for those who apologized for reviewing late, it is okay, I just wanted to check in to see if this story was still going good.**

**LabyFan23Sis: If I was in Loki's place I would be like that too, only if Signe told me to go with her I would say screw it, I'm staying here! Hehehe, I start College next year. Fun, fun, fun. *rolls eyes***

**Thortastic: *reads aloud* 'I love Signe's spit fire sarcasm. Winky smile'…*thinks* spit fire sarcasm? Rereads through chapter six. *yells* OH! THERE! I didn't realize I put it in there! =p. That is great to know that you love her that much! Yes, they will. That will be explained more in this chapter. Hopefully, the will return by the next chapter or the one after that. I sorta just go with the flow. I know where I want to be, but I don't know how to get there. *shrugs* Will do! And thanks!**

**LokiLover101: Don't feel that way. I bet she is, I am the same for LabyFan23's stories with my friends. Yes, yes she is. I know right! I realized that Raven was Raven just before sending it to LabyFan, so I quickly put a note down the bottom. I was watching Teen Titans when I wrote the end of that, and that's where I got the name…XD. She is in the Hunger Games! My friend and I are going to go see that just because of her! Thanks for the review!**

**No. Just-Just. Just No: Thanks…are you high? (to everyone else, No. Just-Just. Just No is Mags.)**

**igottoomanyloves: LOL! Yeah, I think he was too. I was too when it came into my email! I thought it was another story that someone had updated! Then it showed me TAL and I was like 'rip off!'**

**LabyFan23: Thank goodness it did!**

**Kiss. Kiss. Kiss.: Yeah, I am going to try and make them longer now. I feel six pages per chapter isn't enough, I'll try to push through.**

**You-Know-Me. I-Hate-You: Okay, just for the record, I am not going to guess and your name scares me, espically because you are an annoymous reviewer. But thanks for the review!**

**Should Loki be confused by Midgardian sayings? Logan is coming back into the picture soon, so I need to know if anyone wants him to be in a relationship or not.**

**And, as always, a special thanks to my bestie: LabyFan23 for betaing this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Truth and Lies<em>

_AlexisHuang101_

_Chapter Seven: Reasons_

* * *

><p>'<em>Nothing risqué, nothing gained.' – Alexander Woollcott.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>(Signe's POV)<strong>

Loki fell asleep on the way back home. I made sure he was fully out of it, but judging by his few days at the S.H.I.E.L.D HQ, I wasn't surprised when I found out that he was fully unconscious. I levitated him into my room, my prized possession finally arriving, sitting in the corner of my room. A large glass case, with a black female serpent inside. I have had her for nearly five centuries. I got her as a reward for one of my last missions from Serkinheim. Her name is Lokia (low-key-a). Yes, I named her after my middle name. When people see her, they tend to be afraid. I see her and all I see is pure beauty. I stroke her head as she lazes around the stones in her roofless case. A spell to keep the heat warm enough for her to survive saves electricity. I sit down next to the Bringer, trying to drain the rest of his powers out of him, just for the moment. I have no idea how he will react, I changed his clothes into those more Midgardian. From the clothes I can tell he was royal on Asgard, and that he was seen as a prince. There was a ring, hidden by magic, which proclaimed his firstborn status. However, when I touched it, I saw him taking it away from another boy, when they were very young, and that boy going to their father, begging for Loki to be punished. Loki addressed (who I could only assume was) Odin as Father and the boy as Brother and Thor. Things seem very different to the books that I have read.

I hide the ring on a chain that hands low under my dress, reaching my belly button. I flip over a rune stone, thurisaz. I remember reading about it in a book.

"_Arrest of creative energies or unconscious inhibiting strengths that block the person. Without defenses, destructive violence, lie or internal agony."_

I then remember why I was reading it. We were discussing our days.

Sunday: Odin's Day

Monday: Kenaz Day

Tuesday: Loki's Day

Wednesday: Midgard Day

Thursday: Thor's Day

Friday: Ice Day

Saturday: Rest Day.

I had heard it a million times. I prefer Midgardian names over our old names.

I put the thurisaz stone back into its case and pull out one more, which I play with.

"Kenaz, the rune of fire, symbolizing the knowledge, transformation and recovery from business' health problems, providing us the creative inspiration." A female voice says.

"You remember our classes well, Aud." I sigh. "How was your stay at Charles'?" She glares at me.

"You left me there." She growls. "Without a goodbye." I turn. She has aged. Now, she has the body of a thirteen year old. And she now reached about two inches below my shoulders."And I had to go through the pain of a growth and age spurt without you." I open the arm that is not playing with the stone, which she eyes warily before sliding into my one armed hug.

"When I went through mine, I had no one. Rag and Swan were both going through them at the same time, so Mother was with Swan and Father with Rag, I was left alone. It hurt, but mine lasted longer than most, so when Swan had finished, she sat with me. It eased the pain some, but not as much if Mother or Father was there." I sniff slightly, trying to identify the scent which has mixed itself with hers. "Logan, Charles and Storm sat by you, Logan for all, Charles in the evenings and Storm whenever she could." I grin at her as she rolls her eyes and sighs.

"So this is the Bringer?" I shrug.

"Dunna." I grin at her cheekily. "If S.H.E.I.L.D was holding him the way they were, I better hope so. Or he might eat us all!" I start to tickle her stomach. She slaps me away.

"So, you don't know."

"Oh, I know alright. I am just not certain that he is as dangerous as others may think." I grin down at her; she still glares, so I sigh. She turns her head and starts to hum a tune I remember from YouTube. I softly begin to sing.

"My life is brilliant,

My love is pure.

I saw an angel

Of that I'm sure.

Forever young

I wanna be forever young.

I, won't, hesitate, no, more, no, more

It, can, not wait.

I'm yours."

"This is the way you left me,

I'm not pretending." She joins in.

"No love, no hope, no glory, no happy ending." We sing in perfect unison.

"Cause you were amazing!" She sings louder.

"And we did amazing things." I sing-whisper.

"If I could, then I would

I'd go wherever you will go." She sings sweetly, while we watch the Bringer sweat little beads of moisture.

"Can you feel, the love

Tonight?

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

Pictures of you

Pictures of me

Hung up on your wall

For the world to see." I gulp as he starts to thrash.

"Cause I can't live

With or without you

Where do I fall?" She grabs his hand and slides out of my hold and onto the floor, next to him.

"At your feet

Let your tears." I finish as the Bringer screams loudly. "Out, now!" I push Audrey out of my room and I feel the Bringer's forehead, entering his dreams.

* * *

><p><em>The fire burns, but the ice heals as the Bifrost's magic digs deeper into my skin. The voices, the beautiful voice have gone. Where am I? What do I do?<em>

'_No Loki.'_

_No what? No, I am not your son? That I am the outcast of a disgusting race? Where do I fit in, where?_

'_No Loki.'_

_No what? Nowhere, not Midgard, not Jotunhiem, not Asgard. If not there, then where?_

'_**Midgard.'** It is her voice, Signe's voice. **'Loki, it is all a dream, you are safe. The Bifrost led you here for a reason. We can help you find that reason.'**_

_Why should I believe you? You have been nothing but trouble!_

'_**I admit I did make a bit of a fuss, but Thor-'**_

_DO NOT SPEAK HIS NAME!_

'_**- would have send you back to Asgard, is that what you wanted?'**_

* * *

><p>I lean back to allow him to easy back into reality. I hum 'Let It Be' by the Beetles. He sits up, more pale then usual, skin glistening in sweat. I nod to him. "'Sup?" He glares ice at me before his skin becomes even more transparent (ah, a hint of blue. At least humans were right about one thing. He is a tiny Frost Giant) as he eyes Lokia. "Scared of snakes, are we Bringer?"<p>

"Bringer?" He asks breathlessly, trying to edge away from my beautiful snake. I snort.

"Oh, of many things." I nod furiously. "For instance, you bring me a great pleasure of sitting in this room, waiting for you magic to return and then I can laugh while S.H.E.I.L.D runs around like headless chickens." I look at him as he seems confused. "Inside joke."

"And the snort?" He asks.

"Oh, inside joke again." He raises an eyebrow and opens his mouth. "Don't care if you are a prince, you can't demand me to do anything." He closes it again. "Humans labeled you with a snake. You are scared of snakes, so it is funny." I ponder over this for a moment. "Was Thor afraid of thunderstorms?"

"When he was younger, he came into my room to 'make sure I wasn't afraid'." I giggle.

"Yeah, I read when there are thunderstorms, helps me concentrate." I open my Rune Box and put my stone back in, with my back to the Bringer. "Are you Loki Odinson-" I ask quietly. "-or Loki Laufeyson?" I turn back.

"Neither." He whispers.

"Who raised you?"

"The All-Father."

"Who birthed you?"

"Laufey."

"Who would you prefer as a father? Why?" I finally ask. "Why Odin?" He thinks.

"Am I cursed?"

"No, why do you say that?" He glares at me. "Your magic was taken, yes, but you are not cursed, nor defenseless. You have your wit."

"Why did you save me?" I place my hand in the warm cube that is Lokia's home. She slides up my arm as the Bringer shudders. I walk out the door, but before I shut it quietly, I ask.

"Do I need a reason?"

* * *

><p>"When I find myself in times of trouble<p>

Mother Mary comes to me

Speaking words of wisdom

Let it be." I hear Swan sing softly.

"Oh, not you too!" I proclaim melodramatically, turning on the television to the Mentalist. I pull my feet up onto my green couch cushions and lay down with my head in my hands. She walks in, not looking impressed and disgusted, as Lokia curls around my lap to fall asleep.

"Shut up." She says after a minute of silence, well, except for the television where Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon fight over, what do you know, the ethics of hypnotism. "How is he?"

"Scared of Lokia." She snorts. "That's what I did!"

"Anything else?"

"I question his sanity." She raises an eyebrow. "He thought he was cursed, incredibly out of character and was just the same way Rag was before he turned to dark magic. And humans got most of his story wrong, as what I can tell. So far, the only correctness they have is he is a) liesmith, god of mischief and prankster and b) he is a small Frost Giant, or at least part Frost Giant."

"You question his sanity."

"That's all you got out of my mini monologue? I roll my eyes. "Yes, I do."

"And humans are only partly correct in his heritage."

"You got that too."

"And he acted like Rag before dark magic." She smirks.

"Smart ass." I mumble. "Where is Aud?"

"Busy planning your death." She walks out as Jane tricks Cho into hypnotizing a witness and suspect.

"Do you think I could hypnotize her into believing it never happened?" I hear Swan laugh. "Guess not."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, on Serkinheim<strong>

* * *

><p>"I swear it on my life Father!" A whimpering form yells. "I will bring you to them, allow you to kill them and then take over Asgard and the rest of the realms if you spare me!"<p>

Thunder booms from outside the palace walls, wailing of mother's with the loss of their children, fathers of their brothers and brother's of their sisters. Guns, the shrill of things being thrown in the air, explosions of bombs and grenades are heard. The wife of the once amazing king and his son whimper quietly.

"Let me get this straight. You are willing to kill your siblings in exchange for Signe's powers, Svenhilda's strength and your life, along with bringing war to the other nine realms?" The man's voice, once strong and confident, now hoarse and weak.

"Yes Father." The boy whispers. "But I beg of you, not now. Once I have killed the real Bringer and force my oldest sister into heartbreak and soulloss, then would be the right time to strike!."

"You were always my favorite Ragnarok." The man says. "I accept your proposal."

* * *

><p><strong>A song did help me write this, believe it or not! Let It Be by the Beetles, beautiful song.<strong>

**Also, I AM FROM TASMANIA! Simon Baker is smoking! AND HE IS FROM LITTLE OLE TASSIE TOO! XD**

**Oh, plot's thickening! I haven't decided yet, but this is my last year of high school, this is the year that will pan out my life. I have spoken to my parents and we have agreed FanFiction comes second on my list, so updates will either be frequent for a while, then slow, the frequent again, seeings how I go with school. I may even not touch my stories until after this year. I'll keep you posted, and I haven't made any promises yet. If I don't touch my stories, I will write and give you guys a ton of chapters in one go!**

**Allie-chan.**


	8. Chapter 8: Routine

**AN: Sorry about the long wait, school and such, you know? Saw the Avengers and it was awesome! And school holidays started this week (28th May) so I got a head start into this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**LabyFan23Sis: It's okay. I reckon LabyFan23's update of You Were Made To Be Ruled was more informative than mine. Slightly, but we won't hear much of Rag and the father for a little while.**

**Thortastic: He is AMAZING! He, and Hugh Jackman, are the only two Aussie men I love. And I didn't even know that they were Aussies, they are just amazing actors!**

**LokiLover101: Good! She was supposed to! I was thinking that, but it is more easier for someone like Captain America (cause he was raised in the 20ish/30ish-40's before he 'died'), but I will try.**

**YOUTHFULL GUI: Thanks, luv, for your over-enthusiastic review. (rolls eyes) (for those who don't know, I know YG personally.)**

**I have posted up a poll. The question is a little early, but it is so I can start planning now while Avengers is fresh in my mind.**

**Again, a massive thank you to LabyFan23 for her amazing help and for just being an awesome person!**

**Now, this chapter is rather small, but more will show up in the next chapter. I just wanted to get this up before (America's) Wednesday, cause I will be working for the rest of the week and spending time with my Dad, who is returning on (America's) Saturday.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it, damn it all to hell.**

* * *

><p><em>Truth and Lies<em>

_AlexisHuang101_

_Chapter Eight: Routine._

* * *

><p><em>'As soon as there is life., there is danger.' - Ralph Waldo Emerson.<em>

* * *

><p>I wasn't surprised when Loki slept for five days straight. I drew blood and sent it to Hank, who reported it to be dosed with a lot of sedative and a chemical compound that traps a mutants abilities into one area, it was just a matter of finding it and letting it go. Of course, I didn't bother, if he doesn't have his powers, means less chance of us blowing up.<p>

During the time he slept, I moved anything that could be considered even the tiniest bit powerful out of my room. The runes, Lokia and any source of information possible. I then removed all of my books on Ragnarok and world domination. Black magic and white magic followed. This left Loki on a bed and a wardrobe with tons of empty shelves.

I spent all five days trying to get everything ready, I was taking no chances. Rag had insisted on helping, I think he kept on trying to hide dark objects in his room. Oh well, I will just get them back later.

When he finally woke up, he didn't speak. In fact, he just stayed in bed. I was tempted to look into his mind and see what he was thinking, but it would be an invasion of privacy. And to make matters worse, he pretended to sleep every time someone when in to my room. Stuck up sod. The only reason I knew he was awake was that the food I left for him was gone by the end of the night.

I wasn't surprised when I found my room trashed, I could sense (understatement of the century) the amount of anger and self-pity that plagued his veins. It was enough that I had to run into the spare bathroom and destroyed everything in sight, including my left arm, currently bandaged up tightly. It was painful, but it calmed both of us down.

I wasn't surprised when Logan showed up, angry over the fact I injured myself and demanded he looked at my cuts, which now nothing but scabs and scars were just beginning to form. He was still angered, so he charged into my room. Charles must have told him it was where Loki was sleeping, or he smelt him. Probably smelt him. Loki winced and stiffened, but besides that, he just pretending to sleep on. Even when Logan grabbed him by his shirt and shook him, demanding why he was here and why he would hurt me. After telling Logan that it was fine and that he needed to leave, he calmed enough to storm out of the room so I could make sure he didn't hurt Loki. After a quick peek to make sure Logan didn't break anything, I left.

I wasn't surprised when Logan refused to leave, but he was when I told him to take a hike and if he wanted to stay, he had to sleep in the truck. The look on his face was priceless.

I wasn't surprised when I started to wake up two weeks after bringing Loki home to find this rearranged, books on America's history and Wicca stacked neatly on the coffee table, Aud's toys placed away in their box, everything tidy and neat, all with Loki's signature on it. Judging by the boredom that soaked up the household over the week, I say he did it when we were out or asleep, just so he had something to do.

I wasn't surprised when I started seeing shadows when Aud was being dropped off at school or at a friend's by Swan, when Swan was at work and when Rag was out doing whatever he was doing. Logan was with me, watching TV, drinking, doing whatever Logan does, when I would see a whisper of black hair, a long, pale hand, jeans too big for the wearer, or a flash of green, either from a shit or his eyes. He needed to move around, there was nothing in my room now, I got it, but why be so sneaky?

I wasn't surprised when I started to trace Loki to Aud's room, when she came out to the lounge where I was currently sleeping with questions about Loki. He needed human contact; a teenage girl would be easier to talk to than a twenty-three-year-old nurse. As hurt as I was, Aud came and told me everything. He mostly asked questions about us, she told him our cover story. Sometimes, she said, they played games, like board, card and video games. Took him a while to understand the characters weren't stuck in the television but were, in fact, just moving drawings. Sometimes, they just read, mostly mythology books, like Greek and Roman, the odd Egyptian, and other times, they just sat there, doing nothing. Aud was confused about why he needed this, I told her just to make him feel wanted, that is all he needed right now. Here it was when things stopped mysteriously rearranged themselves.

When the truck and Loki went missing, everyone but me went into a panic attack. Logan was gone, but he left whenever he wanted. Three phone calls later, Logan returned with a slightly strangled Loki. The shock ran through everyone's veins when I slapped him across the face before taking Loki inside to check his injuries.

During the two months that Loki was here, we had little to no contact, quickly getting into a routine. In the morning, I dropped off some food, collected the dishes at midday and left some lunch, doing the same at seven. I waited until twelve where Loki had returned from his trip to my daughter's room to talk to Aud when I cleared my room as he slept. Over time, I left books on the bed for more mature of minds. Every two days, the books I left (up to ten at a time) were neatly stacked with a small note written in a very fancy script. _'Thank you.'_ That was all I needed.

* * *

><p>After two months of no surprises, Loki did something that both excited me, and scared me, and, yes, surprised me. He came up and sat across from me at 10:30 in the morning while I was drinking my coffee. I was still exhausted from the nightshifts I had been pulling at the local hospital from 8-7 each night, every now and again 7-7 if I managed to get dinner out early. Teleportation is fantastic, that and the fact I can change my outfit to a nurse's uniform in less than a second. Break was always at twelve, so I teleported back, cleared my room and Aud told me everything that they did during the two to three hours they spent together. I return to work to complete my shift and finishing at seven. From there, I would walk to the diner and had two cups of coffee, at least, before returning to bid everyone farewell. I normally slept after lunch, but I never saw Loki.<p>

What surprised me even more was the fact he just sat there, watching me as I drank my coffee. Smirked when I shifted before turning back to a completely neutral face. When I stood and moved to the fridge, I felt his eyes followed me. I grabbed two yogurts, slid one over to him, which followed by a spoon. As we ate, Logan came in, and thoroughly explored the fridge and cupboard.

"Top left-" I started.

"-shelf in the last cupboard." Loki finished, his voice husky and quiet. Logan grunted as he grabbed the beer and left. Loki and I just smiled.

Ever since then, my mornings had been reserved with conversations with Loki, mostly about history and mythology, ethics behind political issues, or we just watch the television, mostly fictional cop shows or Dr. G: Medical Examiner, as Loki seemed to enjoy this. He told me he liked to understand why people murder, lie or commit crimes. He really liked the Mentalist and Lie To Me, much to my joy, but much to my horror, he hated NCIS and didn't care for Law and Order: SVU. He said sexual crimes he found disgusting and all the naval references confused him.

Often, we would avoid Logan, but when it wasn't avoidable, I stood in between the snake and the wolf.

Speaking of snakes, Loki got used to Lokia rather quickly, especially when she kept slithering up to sleep on my arm. He asked me how I could stand having the 'slimy, black worm' resting on my arm, neck and shoulders. I responded with a claim that he really didn't like snakes. So, I made him hold Lokia while I made us lunch.

Aud always came home while I was sleeping, but she told me that Loki was much perkier during his nightly visits.

Four months after bringing Loki home, Logan moved out, closer to town. But, three days after he left, there was a knock on the door.

It was Thor.


	9. Apologies

**Hey everyone,**

**I am just writing this note to say that this story is officially on hiatus for now. For all those who know LabyFan23, they know that she has stopped writing for the time being, and while I totally respect that, I feel slightly depressed and with no other person who I can as for assistance when it comes to writing Loki/OC fics. On top of that, I have fallen into a slight void of depression, on top of LabyFan23's deletion of stories and the thought that I may have lost a close friend, my Auny died of cancer a little over a month ago and my family and I haven't really gotten over it.**

**If anyone wishes to help me write this fic, then I am all ears, but for now, I am going to take a break on writing my Thor fics, just because I make that link with LabyFan23.**

**If it seems like I am dissing her, I am not. I completely respect her decision to stop writing and all that jazz, and I feel sorrow for her and her family and I understand the pain they must be going through and I hope that she feels better soon, but I just cannot find the strength to write this fic for the time being.**

**I hope you all understand,**

**Love, **

**Allie.**


	10. Chapter Nine: Rescued Again

**AN: Hey, I know I said I was going on Hiatus, but seeings that it has been a while since my last chapter, I though as a 'see you all again soon' present, I would finish this one for you.**

_**A special thanks to:** LokiLover101, Thortastic, LabyFan23Sis, Shadow Realm Triforce and LabyFan23._

**LokiLover101: Just a little, it might thicken just a smidge more. I know! I was talking to Mum while watching War Horse and she was like 'I wonder what Loki would think about NCIS and SVU' and I was like...how would an outsider look into something as foreign as NCIS and SVU and view it? I based it on my first reaction. I can't remember how young I was for NCIS, but the phrases confused me, when Ziva came on, I tried again and I loved it! I was eight when I first started watching SVU, but I was disgusted by the fact people committed these crimes, but Chris brought me back when I was twelve. Should he like NCIS? THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!**

**Thortastic: You will most likely see him next chapter or chapter after. Tony will most likely end up in the one after the next, and Thor makes a very...very...very...tiny...almost microscopic sighting in this chapter...actually it isn't microscopic, but you get the idea.**

**LabyFan23Sis: Yes, yes he is. I love 'em. Thank you for the review.**

**Shadow Realm Triforce: Okay, answers to nine reviews, here we go!:  
>First off, HELLO! How are you? Thanks for reading my story! I, being the lazy bum I am, tend to shorten things down a little, so C = chapter, the number following is the chapter number, so like this one is the real C9. I love the X-Men, I love Charles in First Class, but I could totally see some of the members as family, so yeah...THE DELETED SCENES ARE EPIC! I watch Deleted Scenes all the time, because sometimes it can COMPLETELY change your view on the movie. The main, main pairing IS LokiSigne, the second main pairing is Swan/Thor and an off side pairing is Audrey/Fandral. I like to have more more than one pairing. LOL. I based Logan's protectiveness on my cousin, cause I had this boy who I thought was crushing on me, then, what do you know, he was sending me these really cute messages, and my responses were sent to his friends. I was the 'Hobart Loser' for a while. Anyway, point is, my cousin went over and bashed their heads right in. Not in the literal sense, but yeah, they were pretty banged up. Oh, thanks *hugs back*. I am slowly getting better. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
><strong>

**Do you think Logan should be paired up with anyone? Oh, and there will be a sequel, I have planned it out, just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor, Marvel does. I also don't own the song at the end of the chapter.**

**Warnings: OCC-ness, just cause I can.**

**Thanks to LabyFan23 for beta-ering for me!**

* * *

><p><em>Truth and Lies<em>

_AlexisHuang101_

_Chapter Nine: Rescued Again_

* * *

><p><em>'Rescue someone unwilling to look after himself, and he will cling to you like a dangerous illness.' - <em>_Mason Cooley_

* * *

><p>"Oh...my...God." Swan's voice squeaks at the end.<p>

"I am Thor." The blonde god looks down at us. "Where is Loki?"

"Bugger off." I slam the door in his face, turning to see a very pale Loki. "I'll get him out of here; give Thor a distraction Swan, Aud, stay here. Where is Rag?" I order as I start to pull Loki out of the main hallway.

"Out." Swan finishes before walking to open the door.

"Come on." I push Loki out the main door; he stumbles slightly before straightening and beginning to run beside me.

"Why are we running?" He asks. "Thor could-"

"A) I am not going to go to prison just because I helped an innocent man, B) Thor can try to catch up, but I would die before he took either of us and C) I know he will catch up, but we can put at least a kilometre in before Swan gives up let's him go." I turn and look at him. "Fast runner, Mischief-Maker?" Loki laughs hollowly before nodding. "Let's see how fast you can go then." Instantly we speed up and I count to metres we run.

"Where are we going?"

"If we can get to the States then that should be fine, Las Vegas and I can get some money to fly to Australia or Europe, but to get to LV, it is nearly one thousand and ninety six kilometres." I swallow.

"Tell me, Victoria, can you run fast?" I turn and return Loki's smirk.

"Haven't I told you my name already?" I shake my head, laughing softly. "Faster than you, I bet."

"Let us see then."

Challenge-

"-Accepted."

* * *

><p>We had to stop during our run to Las Vegas. At eleven, I managed to worm our way into a shabby hotel, much to Loki's disgust. Currently, he is in the shower, while I am flicking through channels. Halfway there, from New Mexico to Las Vegas in one night, even if we were going at above average speed, would just be impossible. In order to keep appearances, I had to pretend to be a somewhat average human.<p>

I Skyped Swan, she gave me an update. I promised to call her outside once Loki was in bed. She wasn't very impressed with what I did while we were running. Her screech of 'you flirted!' could possibly have been heard from Canada, two thousand and sixty kilometres away. She sent Aud back to Charles', much to her disappointment, until Logan said he would go with. I swear; I am going to ship her off with him one day.

Finally settling for a Mythbusters marathon, I wait for Loki to finish in the shower. The room is, what my sister would call, a Cockroach Hotel Room. There was one bed, a double, and a lumpy coach; he was taking the couch as far as I was concerned. There was a small fridge and a kitchenette, besides that, nothing else really.

"Just explode already." I grumble as I wait for Adam and Jamie to explode the bunker with the fake Hitler inside. "Three, two, one boomy!" I mumble the countdown just before the boys start it themselves.

"I do not understand why mortals enjoy watching such imagery." A perfectly dry and presented Loki states in a semi-confused tone.

"And I don't understand why you called me Victoria," I turn around to look at him, "but we all can't get what we want, can we?" I smirk gently.

"Signe means 'victory', Victoria means victory; Victoria suits you more than Signe." I smile at his basic answer.

"It is cool to see things explode, but only when people and animals aren't injured or killed." I explain. "Like it is cool to see people get arrested for crimes, and how people figure out who committed them." I shrug. "Us mortals have simple minds, really."

"Not all." He argues. "Einstein, Plato and Newton are fantastic examples."

"Yeah, well, I am pretty average luv." I tease lightly. "Not like Sheldon Cooper." He places his head to one side.

"I thought he was a fictional character." I nearly burst out with laughter.

"He is; but he is still a super genius." I shrug as the telly changes to the eHarmony add. I wrinkle my nose in disgust. "Horrid add." I mutter, standing and stretching. "You can take the couch; I need to take a call. Do _not_ take the bed, or I will slaughter you in your sleep." I grab my phone and walk quickly to the door. "Oh, tomorrow morning we will leave at dawn. I don't want S.H.E.I.L.D catching up with us." I waltz out the door and shut it quietly before running down the metal stairs to the nearby, heated and lit pool, the white wisps of steam floating up into the air and disappearing from the human eye.

Quickly, I call Charles to get an update on Aud. He gave me the run down and told me that Aud was welcome to stay for a few nights while I got myself sorted. I agreed, on the circumstances that Logan returned with her. When he complied and we said our farewells, I hung up. Then, I waited.

Ten minutes have passed, and I moved from the edge of the pool to a chair. I want to call Swan, but I am mainly afraid I would catch Rag instead. I check my phone for the tenth time. Midnight. Surely Rag would be in bed by now, right?

I dial the familiar number, the ten digits quickly dialling into the rectangular object. Placing it to my ear, I wait for three rings, hang up, try again and repeat the process again twice. I call one more time and on the second ring, Swan picks up.

"Three calls, hung up on third ring, what's wrong?" She asks quickly in one breath.

"Nothing." I state simply. "Hi sister dearest." She shrieks in complete madness. "What happened with Thor?"

"I threw him on the ground and straddled him." She says in a slightly monotone voice.

"Liar, what did you do after that?" A slight mumbling. "Speak up, silly little girl."

"I kissed him." She murmurs. I burst into laughter.

"Was it good? Did he kiss back? Have you _finally_ moved from Red's to Blonde's?" I shoot off questions just to annoy her.

"Shut it." She clips. "How is Lo-Lo?" She questions me.

"Eh...but I am so going to call him that now." We chuckle. "He called me Victoria." Silence.

"Does he know?"

"I don't think so. I bloody well hope not." I swallow. "If he does, I might be tempted to kill him." I can practically hear her eyes rolling to the back of her head. The silence is pregnant as I wait for a response.

"Do you like him?" Her question is almost silence, and deadly serious.

"I think the question is; does he know my past?" I respond with a little more upbeat. "Both of which, you might never get an answer to." She sighs.

"How is Aud?"

"You know, struggling with the sudden constant change." _Beat._ "How is Rag?"

"Off doing his own thing." _Beat._

"I watched Jamie and Adam blow something up." _Beat._

"You didn't control them again, did you?" _Beat._

"Nope." _Beat._ "Can you hear that?"

"Your pulse? Nah, it is just a bass drum I am playin' for the fun of it." She says sarcastically.

"Odd." _Beat._

"Not really." ... "I can't hear it."

"That's 'cause it has gone." I sigh. "I need to go."

"As do I, so I can face the fiery flames of Hel when I go collect Aud tomorrow."

"Charlie said that she could stay for a few nights." I pause. "But thanks for the offer of going to pick her up. It would save me a whole lot of hassle."

"Where _are_ you going, anyway?"

"Unsecure line." _Pause._

"Just been secured. Tell me."

"Las Vegas, maybe then back to the Mother Land."

"What, Germany?"

"No, Australia you nitwit!" I nearly shout. "Look, the shield isn't working that badly, and soon all of my work will have paid off."

"You think S.H.I.E.L.D is right behind you."

"Precisely. That, or black cat." I hear laughter and the sound of something collapsing onto the ground. "Bye, sister dearest." A faint 'bye' through the laughing can be heard and I hang up before heading back towards out room.

* * *

><p>Loki, being the complete dick he was, took the bed. Rolling my eyes, I walk over, sling him over my shoulder, and roughly slam him onto the couch. He wakes up, startled, before glaring at me.<p>

"A true gentleman would give the lady the bed."

"True, but I see no lady here." He replies grumpily. I turn to smirk at his glare.

"Touché. However, no matter how manly Swan may be, she is not here." I roll my shoulders back before plonking onto the hard, lumpy bed, sighing as I look up at the ceiling.

"Why did you save me? From Thor, I mean." Loki asks after a minute of silence. I shift slightly so I can look at him, his back facing me on the horrid couch.

"Again." I tell him softly. "Do I really need a reason?"

"Really? Yes, you do." He snaps.

"No, I don't. I did it because I chose to help you. I could tell you were scared, and I know that feeling, so why should I have handed you over to your brother?"

"He is _**not**_ my brother!" He growls. I roll my eyes, remembering some of the points brought up in our conversations.

"But he is. You grew up together, you fought together, you created a brotherly bond. You do not need blood to be brothers, like Aud and I do not need blood bond to be mother and daughter." I explain quietly. "Not everything is based on blood."

"Everything is."

"No. Only if you chose it to be." I shift away. "Night."

* * *

><p>I woke up when the sun entered the window, instantly realising that Loki wasn't in the room.<p>

"Dick." I mutter. "That is going to be his new nickname. Dick the Dickheaded Dick." I stretch and start my quest to look for him.

I call as I walk around the small block of rooms. "Loki...Loki...Lachy...Lachlan...LACHLAN!"

"That is _not_ my name." His voice rings out behind me.

"It is better than Dick." I whirl around to see him. "What the hell do you think you were doing?!"

"Research." Blunt. Very blunt, but at the same time, very vague. I am going to bloody kill him. I hate it when people are vague. Except for me.

"Where?"

"Somewhere."

"God damn it Loki, answer the question."

"..."

"Loki."

"Elsewhere?" I growl as he chuckles.

"I am going to take a guess and say you where at S.H.I.E.L.D." He pales. "And my guess was correct. Now," I step forward before shouting, "WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING THERE?"

"They have something of mine." His eyes bore into my flaming ones. "I wish to retrieve it."

"So, when already Nick Fury has you on Most Wanted, you when over there to...retrieve a mysterious item."

"Correct."

"Can I know about this object?"

"No."

"It is powerful?"

"Depends on what you mean by powerful."

"Can it defeat a god?"

"Yes."

"Can it defeat the Almighty?"

"There is no such thing."

"I beg to differ."

"Well, you differ wrong."

"Say that there was an Almighty then, could it?"

"Possibly."

"Yes or no Loki."

"No."

"LOKI!"

"The answer, you twit, is no."

"You just called me a twit!"

"Well, you are acting like one!"

"GAH! Why, of all people, did I have to get stuck with such a horrid god?!"

"You chose to help me."

"I didn't know it would be this hard."

"..."

"The object was..."

"Something."

"ANSWER THE GOD DAMNED QUESTION LOKI!"

"I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't."

"I did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Nu-ah."

"Uh-ha."

"Nu-ah."

"Now you sound like a child."

"You started it."

"A _spoilt_ child."

"Yeah, cause you would know **all** about that."

"Don't say things you don't know."

"Like what?"

"I have never been spoilt."

"Oh, that's right, because you have always been second best to Thor."

"..."

"No smart comeback?"

"Shut up. Thor is useless and a child with a weapon and bloodlust."

"Thor is twice the man you are."

"Then why don't you help _**him**_?" He shouts the last word. I take deep breathes to calm myself.

"Sorry, Loki, it was out of line to say what I said. I didn't know that one; little comment was enough to make you...angry." He scoffs. "But don't call me a twit." I twirl around and storm off.

* * *

><p>Loki scared me when he ran off the first time; I went back to the computer to order some things online, asking them to post it to Swan, who agreed to deliver them back to me.<p>

Loki hadn't returned after a little while. That's when I got concerned. So, I quickly changed into my black gear and left for S.H.E.I.L.D.

Loki, turns out, is after a little, blue cube. The power radiating off it is simply...well...addictive. Even I, the person who steals nothing...well, _**sometimes**_ I steal stuff...okay, so yes, even I wanted to steal it and I don't like touching things with that much...power I guess. Even that is a too weak of a word to describe the energy coming off such a small cube.

Loki was currently trying to get close, without all the humans noticing. Quickly, I dash towards the cube, leaping into the scientist standing near it, trying to figure out...something. I don't know! Science wasn't my strongest point. I make him turn around and leave the vicinity, pulling the alarm as we do so. I leap out, avoiding everyone as they rush out the door, a glass case dropping over the small three dimensional square.

Loki suddenly appears, in his physical form, trying his hardest to break the thick, heavy glass. I glare at him. "You are such a moron! You leave me, without notice, to come here, to steal...a...a...a DICE!" I push him away from the glass. "Turn around and go home, this is for another time."

Loki rolls his eyes, mutter something like 'as if you would understand, stupid mortal.' I nearly kill him there and then, if it wasn't for the fact that S.H.E.I.L.D agents were pouring in. Instantly, I grab a throwing knife from my left hip, throwing it with complete precision towards the red haired woman. She was in black and reminded me of someone. Na...Natalie? Maybe, I don't know. The knife enters her clothes, cuts into her skin and pins her to the wall behind her. I grab another and throw it at another agent; this one holds a bow and arrow. He ends up on the other side of the room, also pinned to a wall. When I see him, all I can see is an eye or a bird.

Loki, being the complete and utter selfless man he is, is currently hiding away in the far corner of the room, eying the cube. He really wants it, but how could he control it? It is, after all, raw power. I probably couldn't control it.

Quickly, I run towards the cube, pressing my hand towards the glass, making it turn to metal. I swing my arm around, sending three knives their way. They all pin different people to different surfaces.

"It would be nice if you could either help, or, you know, GET US OUT OF HERE!" I yell at the power-hungry god as he tries, from his little corner, to obtain the hidden object. He looks at me as I scream out a 'now!'.

Instantly, we are gone.

* * *

><p>"Are you bloody insane?" I ask as me gracelessly fall from the sky. "Are you nuts!? Going into S.H.I.E.L.D's HQ after a stupid, little, glowing, blue cube? What is with you? You nearly died! You nearly got me killed!"<p>

"I didn't _'nearly die'_." He tells me in a really bad imitation of me.

"No, you could have handled yourself perfectly. You would have killed ALL the guards and scientists over a raw power! How would have you controlled it? What would you have done with it?" I continue to shoot more questions at him as he pales slightly.

"How did you know what the Tesseract contains?" I glare at him, lost for words.

"Why else would you try to lose your life over a cube?" I ask quickly and carefully. "The...Tesseract would to be some kind of power, and seeing how S.H.I.E.L.D protected it, it would have to be raw power, or something close to it. And it is only the best for a god." I glare at him. "I have half a mind to throw a knife at you right in between the eyes."

"You did really well there." He offers weakly.

"I am not doing it again." I warn him. "And you are not going to go back."

"As if you could stop me." He scoffs. I shriek.

"I am risking my bloody life for you! If I say you are not going back, you're not going back." I hiss at him.

Silence. I turn and start to find out where the hell we are.

"If you could throw that well, why didn't you kill them?"

"**Be happy I am not going to bloody kill you."** I yell at him.

"As if you would. A true lady wouldn't slaughter a gentleman."

"True, but as you said, there is no lady here, nor a gentleman." I smile softly at him, trying to calm my pulse down. "It will always come back to bite you on the arse luv."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, I just HAD to put that in there, cause everything comes back to bite you on the rear. And for all of those who got the Alan Rickman quote...I love you. Johnny Depp was AMAZING in Sweeney Todd...heck he is amazing in everything...*sighs* Excuse me while I go and start watching Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland.<strong>

**And what did y'all think of Sig's and Lo's little...fight...s. I think it is their first; can it be classified as their first? In fact, is it even an argument? Sorry if Signe seems a little bitchy in this chapter, but she was just scared that he might have been taken again.**

**A couple of sightings there. Yeah...I didn't like the whole 'eye of a bird' thing...I think it sounds like crap, but anyway. And a couple of interesting, little things, can you spot them. QUESTION AGAIN! Should Logan be paired with someone? On top of that, I think this is my longest chapter...eleven, almost twelve, pages.**

**Oh! I now have a FaceBook page, the link is on my profile. Send me a friend request and I'll accept it! Just write me a note saying that you are a follower or reader of me on FanFiction.**

**So, until we meet again, PEACE OUT!, Live Long and Prosper, see y'all later...yeah, bye guys!**

**Love,**

**Allie.**


End file.
